Hello Wisconsin
by RiddleMeThisBatman
Summary: Sonny and Tawni go on vacation together, only to break down in front of Carter Mason's home.
1. Chapter 1

Sonny Monroe and Tawni Hart were cruising down a back country road on their way to Sun Prairie, Wisconsin, where Sonny grew up. Green grassy fields were visible for miles. So Random had wrapped filming two weeks early, so their scheduled month long vacation turned into a seven week vacation.

"Oh no." Sonny said with wide eyes as white smoke flooded out from under the hood of the red sports car she was driving.

The car shut off as Tawni screamed and whined . "My car!" as her brand new Ferrari California, yes Tawni purchased the car partially for it's name, continued to slow it's pace. "I let you drive for five minutes and look what happens!" she shouted at a panic ridden Sonny. In reality Sonny had been driving for a little over four hours.

Sonny's eyes were still wide as she licked her lips nervously, and peered out her side window at her surroundings, grass, grass and more grass.. She had tuned Tawni out because Tawni's constant whining was making her panic even more, and Sonny knew she needed to stay calm. The sports car came to a slow stop and Sonny could see a sign off in the distance. She squinted her eyes and leaned forward over the steering wheel to read it. "Welcome to Wisconsin." she read and felt a small sense of relief wash over her. She wasn't that far from home. Before Sonny could tune Tawni back in, Tawni hopped out of the car waving away at the thickening smoke. Sonny followed suit and undid her seatbelt and got out of the vehicle.

"Fix it." Tawni demanded.

"Fix it?" Sonny questioned. "I don't know how to fix cars!"

"Now would be a good time to learn!" Tawni shot back. "I wanted to fly but noooo." she said waving her hands in the air. "We had to drive because Sonny likes road trips!" Tawni exclaimed angrily, and Sonny shot her a glare. Sonny maybe sweet but don't let her fool you, she has a bitchy side hidden under all that sweet.

Truth be told Tawni didn't even want to go to Wisconsin to visit the Monroe's, but she thought it would be better if she hung out with Sonny instead of Nico and Grady. Grady's brother was coming to visit the So Random set, and that was the last person Tawni wanted to see. No one knew it, but she had shacked up with the frat boy the last time he came to visit.

Sonny tried to rationalize what she should do at a time like this. She went back into the car to retrieve her cell phone only to see that she had no service. "Tawni check your phone for service." Sonny commanded and Tawni did as she was told.

"I don't have any service out here." Tawni said with a pout. Sonny huffed and put her hands on her hips as Tawni's pout lifted to a smile. "But Chad called an hour ago."

Sonny rolled her eyes at the mention of Chad's name. The two were paired up for a PR romance to get more people to watch their shows since they were owned by the same network. Chad however was taking the whole thing way too seriously. He actually seemed to have feelings for Sonny, but Sonny didn't feel the same way. Sometimes she wondered why she didn't like the guy that every single girl in America seemed to be in love with.. Then she would remember that Chad Dylan Cooper was a complete jerk who thought he was the king of the world or something, then it all made sense as to why she didn't find him appealing. "Yeah, he called me a few times too." Sonny said, not even bothering to hide how annoyed she was with the young over arrogant actor.

"I don't get why you wont just give him a chance." Tawni was always curious about this. Sure she knew Chad was stuck up, but he was rich and cute. In other word he was Tawni's type.

Sonny huffed and explained for the millionth time why she didn't like Chad Dylan Cooper. "He's not the kind of person I want to be with." she began. "I want someone who cares about more than just themselves!" Sonny was becoming quickly annoyed with all the Chad talk. She didn't like having to attend events with him, because every time they would hook arms or hold hands, kiss each other on the cheek, or when he rested his hand on the small of her back, she would inwardly cringe. She did not like his hands on her one bit.

"Oh Sonny look! There's someone over there." Tawni said excitedly as she jumped a few times and pointed in the direction behind Sonny. Sonny turned around to see a wooden fence, and behind it was bright green grass with black and white cows roaming the field. "Go talk to them." Tawni ordered as she began pushing Sonny in the direction of the now mooing cattle, as the far away rancher entered a barn.

Sonny struggled against the pushing and faced Tawni. "What? You go talk to them." Sonny said suddenly feeling weary about talking to a stranger.

"No. You're from here, you go." Tawni replied becoming quite nervous herself. After all they are two attractive girls broken down out in the middle of nowhere with no cell phone service.

The two actresses stared at each other sternly for a few moments before Sonny broke. "Fine! I'll go talk to whoever's in there." she said angrily as she stomped off down a dirt road that led towards the big barn off in the distance.

Tawni smiled in victory as she watched Sonny trudge off. Realization soon hit when she remembered she was out on a deserted road all alone. "Sonny wait! I'm coming!" she hollered out, running as fast as she could down the dirt path in her high heels, which wasn't very fast at all. When Sonny heard Tawni say she was coming with her, she felt a little better about going to the barn. At least she wouldn't be alone. She really didn't want to go alone, but she was willing if it meant they would get help. She turned around and waited for Tawni to catch up. "Ugh, all the dirt is getting my shoes dirty." Tawni complained and Sonny rose an eyebrow at her.

"That's what dirt does Tawni."

The rest of the walk was silent, the mood was almost eerie. Both girls thought this was all too much like a scene in a horror movie. Two young beautiful actresses, a brand new sports car suddenly breaking down without warning, in what looked like the middle of nowhere quite frankly.. As they neared their destination a low grunting noise could be heard, which was then followed by a thud. Sonny and Tawni exchanged a look at one another. "Go look." Tawni whispered as she lightly shoved Sonny in the direction of the barn's open doors. Sonny slapped at Tawni's hands and tip toed to the entrance at her own pace. She did her best to shake any negative thoughts. She was just being paranoid she thought to herself as she took in a much needed deep breath, and peeked inside.

It was certainly not a sight Sonny had expected to see. She was expecting to see a burly worn of age man, or even in her worst nightmare a crazed lunatic with an axe. In her fantasy it would've been a muscular young man in his early twenties with his shirt off doing something that flexed his bulging muscles, but what she saw took her by surprise.

Sonny watched a twenty four year old Carter Mason lift bundles of hay into horses stables. Carter adorned a black Stetson cowboy hat, a tight white tank top with an open blue flannel shirt over it with the sleeves ripped off, black skinnys that were tucked into her black dirt covered cowboy boots, and black gloves to protect her hands. Sonny opened her mouth to speak, but soon closed it to watch Carter pick up another bundle of hay. Sonny assumed it was heavy do to the groan the mystery girl let out, and the way sweat was glistening upon Carter's toned upper body. Sonny couldn't help but to stare, and she would never admit to it if someone asked, but she found the sweating mystery girl to be very sexy.

Sonny bit her lip glossed bottom lip as she watched Carter make another groaning sound when she dropped the hay into the last horse stable. The hay made a small thud when it hit the solid ground. That was it. Carter had fed the last of her horses, tended to the cows, pigs, and chickens. She was done for the day, and she was exhausted. As she put her hands on her hips she could feel eyes on her. It wasn't an uncommon feeling since it was typical for the animals to watch her, but this felt different to Carter.

Carter turned around and saw the 18 year old So Random actress staring at her. Carter had never seen So Random so to her Sonny Monroe was just some strange girl staring at her. Sonny was at a loss for what to do or say. She opened and closed her mouth a few times but struggled to form any words. Carter furrowed her brow at the young actress. "Something I can do for you ma'am?" Carter asked with her Louisiana accent sneaking into her words, which confused Sonny. Sonny couldn't pinpoint the attractive ranchers accent, all she knew was that it was southern.

Why is there a pretty southern girl on a ranch on the border of Wisconsin? Sonny thought to herself, but what Sonny didn't know was that when Carter Mason's grandfather passed away he left her his ranch in his will. The PPP took the opportunity and used this as a cover life for Carter. Carter followed in her father's foot steps and became an agent for the Princess Protection Program, aka the PPP. She was to live life here as normal until duty called.

"O-our car broke down." Sonny stuttered out. She mentally face-palmed herself for butchering her sentence.

"Our?" Carter questioned carefully. She had never had anyone break down in front of her ranch before.

Sonny was feeling nervous, and it wasn't for the same reasons she was nervous five minutes ago. Then she was nervous that it would be some psychopathic murderer in the barn, now she was nervous because.. Well she didn't know why. "Um.. Yeah, my friend, Tawni and I broke down." she explained. Neither girl had taken their eyes off the other's, brown eyes staring into brown eyes. "She's over here." Sonny said defending herself because Carter was looking at her as if she were crazy. "Tawni come here." Sonny said finally breaking eye contact with Carter, and grabbing Tawni by the elbow to drag her into Carter's line of sight.

"Whoa it's a chick." Tawni said surprised.

"Yeah it's a chick." Sonny whispered sternly to Tawni. "Do you have a phone we could possibly use? Our cell phones don't get service out here." Sonny asked sweetly to Carter.

Carter nodded. "Yep. Down at the house I got a land line." She said walking past the two actresses and out of the barn. Carter waved for them to follow. Sonny and Tawni glanced at each other before following the rancher who's name they still didn't know. Sonny was beginning to feel more comfortable with the no name rancher, and couldn't believe she forgot to introduce herself. However, Tawni wasn't feeling comfortable at all. She was a city girl out in the country and she did not like it.

Carter had led them around to the side of the barn where she had parked her Honda Four Trax Rincon ATV. It was woodland camouflage in color, and it was evident Carter liked to have fun on the thing. Dried mud graced the tires and fenders. "The house is about a mile down." Carter said pointing down the dirt road that led into thickening woods. "We can try to squeeze on the ATV, or if that don't work I can take one of you and come back for the other." Neither one of the actresses had ridden on an ATV before.

Sonny being a positive person saw it as a new experience. Tawni on the other hand thought of the nasty mud that would get on her jeans and shoes, but in the end it was better than being left alone. Just thinking about it gave her a chill. "Squeeze!" Tawni exclaimed. If worst came to worst she could always use Sonny as a shield.

Carter nodded once again and walked over to the ATV and hopped on. She turned the key in the ignition and the machine came alive. "Y'all ready?" she asked the two Hollywood girls. Sonny smiled brightly and nodded. "Come hop on." Carter said patting the cushioned seat behind her.

Sonny got on behind Carter. "Come on Tawni." Sonny motioned for her to get on. Tawni couldn't believe she was about to get on some dirt covered cowboy toy. She wasn't happy as she sat down behind Sonny. "Scoot up." She said in a whiney demanding tone.

Sonny did as Tawni asked and scooted forward. Now her front was almost in full contact with Carter's back. "Y'all are gonna wanna hold on." Carter told them. Sonny, being the hugger she is, wrapped her arms around Carter's abdomen without giving it a second thought. She felt Carter stiffen slightly before relaxing once more. Carter couldn't deny that she found the unknown dark haired girl to be attractive, cause she did. She found her to be absolutely beautiful. Growing up Carter could never label her sexuality because the whole concept confused her. It still does to this day.

Thinking that both girls were ready, Carter accelerated. This took Tawni by surprise, giving her a mini heart attack because she wasn't holding onto anything. She quickly clutched onto Sonny from fear she might fall and get even dirtier.

As they entered a clearing, they pulled up in front of Carter's house the two actresses were shocked. Carter lived in a huge white two story house with a big red door. Attached to the front of the large house was a fairly large deck with two patio chairs. A path made of stones led to the steps of the deck, and another led to a shed off to the side of her home. Carter's ranch provided the neighboring towns with its milk, eggs, and pork products. That income added to her salary income from the PPP, made for a fairly good living. Carter got paid good money to risk her life to save the lives of princesses, and her home showed how she put that money to good use.

When Carter shut off the ATV and stepped foot onto the ground, two full grown pit bulls came running and barking from somewhere behind the house. One white, and the other brown with white patches on its chest. Sonny and Tawni screamed in fear at the sight of the dogs. Sonny jumped off the ATV to hide behind Carter, and Tawni scrambled to hide behind Sonny. "Scrappy! Spike! Sit!" Carter commanded. The two dogs quickly stopped barking and sat on the ground in front of Carter, following their orders. "Good girls." Carter said as she patted them both on the head. Sonny relaxed and released her grip on Carter's blue flannel shirt. Tawni's hands were still clenched onto Sonny shoulders. Tawni wasn't good with dogs. "Go on and get in the shed." Carter ordered the dogs calmly, to which her two dogs obeyed and headed off to the shed. Carter then turned to face Sonny and Tawni. "Um.. What did you say your name was?" she asked Sonny as Tawni finally let go of Sonny's shoulders, and Carter removed her gloves from her hands and put them on her ATV. Carter wasn't going to let just anyone in her home. Her line of work rescuing damsels in distress, was a heroic job yes, but it also came with making enemies.

Sonny felt horrible for not properly introducing herself earlier. That's not how her mama raised her. She was raised to be polite. She immediately stuck out her hand. "Sonny.. Sonny Monroe." the black haired beauty said finally introducing herself, giving Carter a bright smile.

Carter shook Sonny's outstretched hand. "Carter Mason." she said with a small smile of her own gracing her full lips. Carter tipped her hat to Sonny, a gesture Sonny found to be quite charming. Carter then turned her attention to Tawni. "You got a last name?"

Tawni took note of the dreamy look on her co-star's face. She rolled her eyes as she looked over to Carter. "Hart." she said simply. Now Tawni finally understood why Sonny didn't like Chad. It wasn't because he was a jerk. It was because he's a boy.. Well, wait. Sonny did like that vampire boy not too long ago.. Tawni was significantly confused over Sonny's preferences.. Maybe Sonny is bisexual. Either way Tawni knew from Sonny's face that she had a crush on this dirty rancher woman named Carter.

Carter only needed to know one more detail about these girls in front of her, that were standing in her yard. "Where y'all from?" she asked. She wasn't going to let her attraction to Sonny Monroe distract her from getting information on the two. Soon she would run a background check on the two girls to make sure everything corresponded with what they told her.

"Well I'm originally from Wisconsin, but I moved out to Los Angeles a little over two years ago." Sonny told Agent Mason with her trademark smile. Carter is a trained professional, but every time Sonny would flash her big smile, Carter found it hard not to smile back. Carter nodded, trying with all her might not to smile, but she lost that battle as the corners of her mouth twitched upward into a small grin. Sonny's smile widened at seeing Carter grin, for some reason making Carter smile made Sonny feel accomplished.

Carter then looked expectantly at Tawni. "What about you?"

"Born and raised in L.A." she replied monotone. Tawni didn't care about Sonny's little crush. Tawni wanted out of this place, and she wanted out now. She wanted to wake up and find herself in a 5 star hotel suite with an in shape cabana boy feeding her grapes.

Just as Carter was about to turn around and lead the two Californians into her house, a bell rang out though the patches of woodland near Carter's home. Carter loved the sound of that bell. She looked off in the direction the ringing was coming from, a full smile gracing her features causing a warming sensation to shoot though Sonny. Carter looked back at the actresses in front of her, only to see them with confused expressions. "Sounds like Ms. Swift is done cookin'. Would you ladies like some dinner?" Carter asked politely.

Even though Tawni wanted to desperately get out of here, Sonny seemed to be enjoying the wilderness around Carter's home, and the fresh air at Carter's fields full of cattle and other livestock. "We'd love some." Sonny spoke cheerfully before Tawni had the chance to get a word in.

…

The three woman walked along another dirt path. This one was much smaller. One that an ATV couldn't fit on. Carter led the way, while Sonny and Tawni walked behind her. Tawni was about to ask Sonny what was up with the way she was staring at the rancher during their conversation, but when she turned to look at Sonny she caught sight of what Sonny was looking at.

Sonny was admiring Carter's small yet perfectly proportioned butt as Carter took her steps. Tawni's jaw dropped as she smacked Sonny in the arm. "Ouch Tawni! What was that for?" Sonny whispered yelled.

"You were starring at her butt!" Tawni whisper yelled back.

Sonny's eyes widened slightly before she shhh-ed Tawni. "I was not." oh but she was, and what she didn't know was that Carter could hear every word the two were saying. Carter was a good six foot ahead of the actresses, but once again Carter is a trained professional. In fact she's the top agent the PPP has. Something Carter was extremely proud of herself for achieving.

It wasn't much longer when they reached another clearing. Another white house sat in the middle of it. This one was two stories, and had a deck like Carter's home, but this home was smaller and lacked the stone pathway to the deck. The door of this house was yellow, and so were its shutters. The two eighteen year olds followed Carter up the steps and through the bright yellow door. "Carter take your boots off!" a voice emitted from the kitchen. Another southern accent, this one was a Tennessee accent. But still Sonny couldn't pin point it's origin, this one was ever so slightly different from Carter's, and Sonny wondered what so many southerners were doing in Wisconsin.

Carter removed her dirty black boots with a sigh. Every time she came for dinner she would get yelled at as soon as she walked through the door to take her boots off. "Take your shoes off before she has a fit." Carter mumbled to the two behind her.

Sonny and Tawni removed their shoes as well. Sonny couldn't help but wonder why they were here for dinner. Who was Ms. Swift in relation to Carter?

Once everyone's shoes were removed from their feet, Carter hung her hat and led the girls through the home and into the kitchen. In the kitchen was a rather tall curly haired blonde woman stirring something on the stove. "Hey Tay." Carter said getting the blonde's attention by planting a small kiss on her cheek.

Taylor turned around to greet her. She was always happy to see Carter, probably because she had a small crush on her. "Hey." she said wrapping Carter in a warm hug. "Who's your company?" she asked, once the hug was broken, looking very confused when she saw two women she had never seen in her life standing in her kitchen.

Carter had started reaching for a glass in the cabinet, then turned her attention back to the women. "Oh, um. They broke down outside my ranch. So I gave em a lift to my house so they could use the phone, but then your dinner bell went off.. I hope you don't mind two more." Carter filled Taylor in on the situation as she opened up Taylor's fridge to fill her glass with sweet tea.

"Oh no that's fine. The more the merrier." Taylor said with a genuine smile. "Well it's sure nice to meet y'all. My names Taylor." she said introducing herself, extending her hand politely to show her southern hospitality. Ms. Swift is a sweetheart through and though. A woman always known to take the high road.

"Hi. I'm Sonny." Sonny replied, willfully shaking Taylor's hand. Carter watched Sonny introduce herself to Taylor and couldn't help but find Sonny Monroe to have an irresistible quality about her. Something about that big bright white smile and those big deep dark brown eyes. There was something about Sonny that made Carter's knees weak.

"Tawni." the other actress said flatly, but still shook the other blonde's hand. She liked the blonde better than she liked Sonny's girl crush, little miss dirty rancher.

Taylor got one look at Tawni and could tell she wasn't from here. She could spot a city girl a mile away. Sonny on the other hand confused her. She knew she wasn't a country girl but she looked a little too happy to be the kind to rule out country life all together. "Dinner will be on the table shortly." Taylor told the two strangers in front of her. Taylor would never let a stranger in her home, but if Carter was willing to trust them enough to bring them here then she would allow it too. Taylor turned her attention to Carter who was sipping away at her sweet tea, and watching Sonny with lustful eyes. That was the way she wished Carter would look at her. "Show them to the table then help me set it, will ya?"

Carter tore her eyes from Sonny Monroe to answer her friend. "Sure thing Tay." Carter said, waving for the actresses to follow her into the dinning room.

Carter pulled two chairs out from the table for the girls to sit on. "Thank you." Sonny said to Carter, making sure to make eye contact.

Tawni rolled her eyes when Carter smirked at Sonny and gave her a nod before heading back into the kitchen. "I cannot believe we break down and you end up with the hots for a chick rancher." Tawni said completely annoyed with the whole situation.

"I do not have the hots for Carter." Sonny said with her voice becoming higher pitched then normal.

Tawni was quick to shoot her a look of 'oh really?' but Tawni knew how to get to Sonny. She had been working with her for over two years. She learned how to get to her. "Well she was totally checking you out."

"Really?" Sonny couldn't help but to ask. She had never had a crush on a girl before. She wasn't even sure if this was a crush, but she knew she wanted to be near Carter as much as she could.

Tawni nodded. "Mm Hmm. She totally was." at that Sonny had a small blush grace her cheeks.

While Tawni was trying to crack Sonny to admit her feelings, Taylor was doing the same thing with Carter in the kitchen. Carter was getting four plates out of the cabinets while Taylor was taking the chicken out of the oven. "So.. You like the black haired girl?" she asked as she put the oven mitts back in their rightful drawer.

Carter got down three glasses then turned around to face Taylor. "What makes you say that?" Carter was wondering if it was truly that obvious she happened to be taking a liking to Sonny.

Taylor shrugged. "I don't know.. Just the way you were looking at her. I guess." she said walking passed Carter to put the food on the table. Carter followed and placed a plate and glass and everyone's seat, while Taylor brought the rest of the food into the dinning room. After everything was set out Taylor asked what the girls wanted to drink. "I've got fresh lemonade, sweet tea, apple juice and water. What would you like?"

"Water." Tawni spoke.

"I'll take water also." Sonny said. "Please."

Taylor took their glasses and headed to the kitchen to get their beverages. Sonny watched Carter scoop up mashed potatoes on to her plate, followed by a good sized helping of carrots and green beans, chicken, two biscuits and a piece of corn on the cob. It all smelt delicious, but Sonny had never seen a girl eat so much. Surely Carter's eyes were bigger than her stomach.

Carter glanced up to see the two Californians staring at her, and her over stuffed plate. "What?" she asked curiously as to what they were staring at her for.

"Do you know how many calories all that is?" Tawni asked shocked that a woman would eat so much.

Carter simply shrugged. "Enough?" she said as Taylor came back into the room with the girls drinks. Carter worked long and hard days, she always ate like this when dinner came around.

Sonny was baffled. "How do you eat so much, and stay in such fantastic shape? You're body is amazing." the words flew out of her mouth before she could even process them. When she realized that she basically admitted to checking Carter out, she flew into rambling panic mode. "Not that I was looking or anything because that would be weird if I was checking you out. Not that you're not hot enough to check out because wow you are, I mean have you seen yourself, you're really hot, but I just don't go that way, but if I did I would totally be all over you, cause like I said you're just wow, and I'm gonna shut up now."

The table was silent. "Smooth Sonny. Real smooth." Tawni whispered. Tawni was becoming less annoyed and more amused by her friends antics.

Carter let a grin slip over her features as she began to eat her dinner. Taylor cleared her throat. "Your cousin Rosie called for you before you came over Carter." she said and Carter dropped her silver wear at the mention of Rosie's name.

"When?" she asked as she wiped the corner's over mouth with a napkin.

Taylor began putting food on her plate and passing the dishes around the table for everyone to get their share. "Around five or ten minutes before I rung the bell."

Carter stood from the table. "Excuse me ladies." she said then casually walked out of the dinning area and into the living room, put her boots back on, and out the front door. She reached down in her boot and pulled out her PPP sanctioned cellular device. This thing got signal anywhere. She held down the '2' button and Queen Rosalinda Maria Montoya Fiore's cell phone number was dialed.

Way over across the world in Costa Luna the queen was seated at her desk reading through a proposal for a new railroad when her cell phone rang, but it wasn't just any ordinary ring tone that emitted from her cell phone, it was a special one to let her know Carter was calling. The James Bond theme music was heard coming from her desk drawer. She quickly opened it, happy to hear from her far away best friend. "Hello? Carter?" she said excitedly into her phone.

"Hey Rosie." Carter said happily pacing up and down Taylor's deck.

"How are you Carter?"

"I need you to run a background check on Sonny Monroe and Tawni Hart in the PPP's database."

Inside at the table it was quiet. Thanks to Sonny's rambling Taylor now knew that Sonny and Carter both had mutual feelings for each other. But, Taylor isn't the kind of girl to hold a grudge so she decided it be best to try to lighten the mood with some small talk. That and it wasn't like Sonny would be here long, just for dinner. "I love those earrings Tawni." she complemented the blonde across from her.

Tawni was beginning to feel better about being here. First she found Sonny's crush on Carter to be annoying and pointless, but now she was finding the whole scenario hilarious. And, maybe if she was lucky Taylor would be the kind of girl that liked to talk fashion. "Thanks. Their Extasia earrings."

"Don't lie to me Carter, you fancy the younger actress. Don't you?" Queen Rosalinda spoke into her phone after she had given Carter the results of the background checks. She knew Carter all too well, and could tell in an instant if she were lying. "From what you tell me, she most likely fancies you as well. Which makes me ask what happened with Taylor. Do you not fancy her anymore?" Rosie asked generally curious.

Carter sighed. What kept her from Taylor was Carter knew that she would have to tell Taylor about her real job, and life. "I don't know Rosie."

"Well here's what I know." Rosie spoke confidently. "You need to hurry and marry one of them already so you may come here and be head of my Royal Guard."

"Its not that simple." Cater said rubbing her temples. "When are you and Alex gonna get married?" Carter asked strictly to change the subject. She had only met Rosie's fiancé Alex once, but Alex seemed like someone who would treat Rosie right, and that's all Carter really cared about.

Rosie was not flattered by Carter's quick change in subjects, but still answered her question. "Alexandra won her family wizard competition even though she was set on giving up her powers. I encouraged her to stay in the competition, and now we are fighting a legal battle at wizard court against discrimination to wizards who wish to marry mortals." This would've shocked Carter if she didn't already know Rosie's fiancé was a magic wielding wizard. Strange yes, but Rosie trusted that Carter would keep her mouth shut, and Carter did just that. "We've set the date for October 1st. So keep your schedule clear. You are my maid of honor after all."

"Ok. I'll be sure to request the week off." Carter replied. "But you caught me at dinner time so I have to head back inside soon."

Just as Rosie was set to reply back to Carter, Alex Russo walked in her office. "Babe tell you're Royal Dress Designer's assistant to stop being such a Royal pain in my ass!" Carter chuckled, hearing every word though the phone. "Literally, the kid keeps stabbing me win pins." Alex continued to complain.

Rosie was taken back by her sudden burst into her office before giggling at Alex's antics herself. There wasn't one thing about Alex that Rosie didn't love. "Have Mr. Elegante come to-" she stopped mid sentence when Mr. Elegante himself came into her office. "Good to see you Mr. Elegante." Rosie greeted, while Carter listened intently on the other line.

"Good morning your majesty." Elegante said taking a bow to the queen.

Rosie cleared her throat. "Anyway, as I was about to say. Mr. Elegante would you please take over making Alexandra's wedding dress. Your assistant is not to her liking, and most likely needs more training."

"Thank god!" Alex huffed, relieved she wouldn't be getting jabbed at any longer.

"Perhaps your young assistant can prepare Carter's Royal Guard uniform when she finally accepts the offer." Rosie spoke more into the phone than to Mr. Elegante. Elegante saw he was no longer needed after he received his orders, so he nodded to the queen as not to disrupt her phone call, and exited her office. He liked both Carter and Alex, but deep down he liked Carter just a smidge more. Rosie then turned to Alex. "Oh and I am no god. Just the queen of Costa Luna."

Alex grinned at her queen. "Who you talkin to?" she asked flirtatiously, and pecking Rosalinda's lips. That was Alex for you. Lazy as can be, but an insanely high sex drive.

The queen couldn't help but return Alex with a smile. "I am on the phone with Carter."

"Hi Carter!" Alex yelled.

Rosie put the phone on speaker and set it down on her desk. "Hey Alex. Keeping the queen safe and happy?" Carter asked as she took a seat on a bench Taylor had on her front deck.

Carter was happy that the two, Rosie and Alex, were so happy together. "Always." Alex replied.

"We shouldn't keep Carter on the phone. She was in the middle of dinner." Rosie spoke. "And she happens to fancy not one, but two of the girls she's dining with tonight." Rosie teased.

Alex looked at Rosie dumbfounded. "Damn Carter I didn't know you were a player. Get it girl!"

Carter couldn't help but laugh at Alex. She sure did have a good sense of humor. "I'm no where near player status, but if you ladies will excuse me I do have to get back in there."

Shortly after they all said their goodbyes Carter headed back into the Swift household. "So you've never been into a Gucci store?" Tawni questioned Taylor in disbelief as Carter sat back down at the dinner table.

Taylor shook her head no. "No, I've never been." Carter found the subject matter to be odd, and Sonny didn't care for the conversation at all. All Sonny could think about was her embarrassing moment of rambling. Taylor turned to Carter. "How's your cousin doing?"

Rosie wasn't blood related to Carter at all, but the two shared an unbreakable bond all thanks to that time in high school when Carter's dad came home with a princess. Whenever Carter would get called off to a mission she would tell Taylor that she was going to visit one of two people. Either her dad, or her 'cousin' Rosie. "She's doing great." Carter smiled. "Just bought her girlfriend a new dress."

At the word 'girlfriend' Sonny perked up. She had read somewhere that sexuality could be in a persons genetics. "Like girlfriend as in girl who's a friend, or girlfriend as in dating?" Sonny asked taking a sip of her water.

Carter resumed eating her dinner. "Dating. They've been together for four years now."

"Oh my gosh. That's so cute." Sonny said as she watch Carter eat. Her words taking double meaning. Yes she found Carter's cousin's long term relationship to be cute, but she also found herself thinking Carter was cute when she ate.

….

Dinner was over shortly, and the dishes were placed in the kitchen sink. All the girls remained seated at the table. All except Taylor. She went to fetch the phone book, so Sonny and Tawni could call for a tow truck. "Here you go girls." Taylor said as she entered the room, placing the phone book and her home phone down by the Californians.

Carter watched Sonny flip through the pages. Then Sonny's eyes met Carter's. "There's only one tow truck service here?" she asked. The PPP agent nodded her head. It was a very small and spacey down. Carter owned 11 archers out here, in the town of Beloit, Wisconsin.. Sonny picked up Taylor's home phone and dialed Pete's Tow Truck Service. She waited as the phone rang, and rang. No one picked up. Instead Sonny got the answering machine. 'This is Pete's Tow Truck Service. We won't be in service for the next three days. Please give us a call back on Wednesday if our services are still needed. Thank you.'

Sonny felt her heart drop, then hung up the phone and put it down on the table. She sat there staring at it. She couldn't believe there was only one tow truck place in this place, and on top of that it was closed. "What did they say?" Tawni asked.

Sonny looked around at the girls seated at the table. "There closed for the nest three days." then she looked at Tawni. "Where are we gonna do?"

The two actress stared blankly at each other. "Carter you know a thing or two about cars. Why don't you see if you can fix it." Taylor suggested before either of the actresses could drift into panic mode.

Carter knew a little, not a lot about cars. She knew a little about a lot of things but she wasn't sure if that knowledge would come in handy or not right now. "What kind of car do y'all drive?" Carter questioned.

Tawni cleared her throat before she spoke. The thought of not getting out of here made her throat run dry. "It's a Ferrari California."

Carter had only driven a Ferrari once, and that one time was on official PPP business in Italy. "..I'll take a look at it." Then she turned to face Taylor. Last year for Christmas, Carter had took it upon herself to buy Taylor her very own ATV. It was pink, and she got it for her because sometimes Taylor would walk out to the fields and talk to Carter while Carter tended to her livestock. Instead of walking, which took a while, she could now ride out there in no time at all. Not to mention Carter found ATV's to be fun to drive. "Would you mind driving your ATV out to the barn, so we won't have to squeeze onto one…" she trailed off when she noticed how dark it was outside. The sun had set, and it was pitch black outside.

The other girls noticed Carter was staring at something, so they all turned to see the darkness of the night through one of Taylor's windows. "I didn't realize how late it had gotten." Taylor said before looking down at her watch, yet another gift from Carter. This one was for Taylor's birthday. "Carter can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Taylor asked politely.

Carter nodded and stood from the table, following behind Taylor into the kitchen. "What is it Tay?"

"What are we going to do about them?" Taylor whispered. "You cant just leave them out in the cold."

"I know." Carter said leaning back onto the marble counter top. "I guess they could stay with me. I mean they seem harmless, and I've got like 5 guest bedrooms." Carter shrugged.

"You don't know them, and you're going to let them sleep in your house?. Why don't you put em out in your garage for the night?" Taylor asked, feeling jealousy spark inside of her.

Carter looked at Taylor for a moment before responding. "I've never seen you jealous Tay." Carter chuckled out.

"I am not jealous." Taylor stated, crossing her arms over her chest. "I just don't think it's safe for you to let two strangers into your home over night."

"Taylor, relax. It'll be fine." Carter said as she pushed off the counter. Then she walked back into the dinning room to tell the girls about her offer to them since they had no place to go.


	2. Chapter 2

Carter took Sonny and Tawni on a brief tour of her home. Starting by showing them the kitchen down stairs that had checker boarded tiles, black appliances, black cabinets with white shinning knobs, and black marble top counters. Carter then led the two Californians into her living room, which is painted a rustic brown color. White leather couches were angled to face a 72 inch flat screen HDTV. Along the back wall three big pictures were hung. One standing out because it was bigger than all the rest, and it resided in the middle. Sonny walked across the dark wood floor to go take a closer look at the hung pictures. All of them had Carter in them. The biggest one that was in the middle, looked like a family picture. It was of a young girl with a man and a woman holding the little girls hand as they walked down a dock. A lake shimmering in the background. "Is this you?" Sonny asked pointing to the little girl in the picture. She was guessing this was Carter and her parents, because their was another picture of the same man and what looked like a fourteen or fifteen year old Carter to the right. The third picture to the left was of Carter maybe one or two years ago at best, and a pretty brunette girl that looked the same age as Carter.

Carter crossed the room to go stand by Sonny. "Yeah, that's me when I was about six." Carter said looking at the image before her. Her mother had past away in a car accident when she was eight. A drunk driver hit her mother's car one night when she was returning home from the hospital, Mrs. Mason worked there as a nurse. Carter doesn't remember much of her mother due to her long work hours, however she wishes she could remember more of her. Carter tried to keep the sad thoughts from taking over her mind. "That's me and my dad." she said pointing to the picture to the right. "And that's me and my cousin Rosie." Carter said now pointing to the picture to the left.

Sonny felt better knowing that girl in the picture was just her cousin. "You have a beautiful family." Sonny said, then tilted her head to the side, still staring at the family picture. "You know, you look a lot like your mom." she told Carter, to which Carter gave a small grin causing Sonny to blush.

Tawni watched the two interact. She was rather annoyed. She found it entertaining when Sonny would mess up and do something stupid, but any other time her crush on Carter wasn't amusing Tawni in the slightest, especially since she was worn out from her day of traveling. The only up side to this is Carter had an amazing house. It was just as good as any hotel, but it didn't have room service and Tawni wanted room service. Tawni let out a loud yawn to end Carter and Sonny's little moment. They could do whatever they wanted, after Tawni got her room. "Oh, um. Let me show you ladies the upstairs, and to your rooms."

Carter lead the girls upstairs. The floor switched from dark wood to white carpet at the base of the stairs. At the top was a long hall way. Three doors on the right side and two on the left, and one huge set of double doors at the very end. Cater stopped at the first door on the left. "One of you can have this room." she said as she opened the door. Then Carter walked to the second door on the left. "And the other can have this one.. They have a joint bathroom."

Tawni peered into both rooms. The first was white and green and the second was red and silver. Carter's house was extremely clean for someone who worked in the fields all day. Tawni eyed the double doors at the end of the hall. "I want that one." she stated obviously talking about the room behind the double doors.

Carter looked between Tawni and her room. "That's mine."

"Yeah, but it's the one I want." Tawni said with a whiney tone making its presence in her voice. Tawni had to have the best, and by judging by the doors, that room was the nicest one in the house. Carter could bunk on the couch for all she cared.

Carter had heard actresses could be snobby and demanding, but Tawni was becoming worse than most princesses Carter had to deal with. "Tawni you just take this one." Sonny said, suggesting Tawni take the green and white room furthest away from Carter's room. "And I'll take the other one."

"Fine." Tawni huffed quietly, knowing she wasn't going to win this one. Maybe if she were Sonny, Carter would let her have her room.

Carter didn't understand how the two actresses could be so different. Tawni and Sonny were complete opposites. "Well, I have to hit the sack, but the house is open for you ladies. If y'all get hungry go ahead and help yourself in the kitchen." Carter said as she walked backwards to her room. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Carter." Sonny said dreamily as Carter entered her bedroom. Tawni rolled her eyes and popped Sonny in the shoulder. "Ow. Tawni you really have to stop doing that!"

"Only if you stop checking out the rancher." Tawni mumbled as she walked into what was to be her room for the next few days. She was desperately hoping Carter would know how to fix her car so they wouldn't have to stay here that long.

Sonny followed Tawni into her room. "I'm not.." Sonny stopped what she was about to say. She didn't want to hide it anymore. She knew she was checking Carter out, she couldn't help it. Tawni turned to face her as Sonny shut the door to make sure Carter wouldn't hear what she was about to say. "Look Tawni, I don't know what's going on with me. But, it would help if you stopped teasing me about crushing on Carter."

Tawni took a seat on the green bedding. "So your admitting to having a crush on her?"

"Yes." Sonny said quietly before taking in a big breath and exhaling. "But, she seems really into that Taylor girl. Or 'tay'." she said slightly mocking the way Carter referred to the leggy blonde next door.

Tawni smiled and giggled at Sonny's mocking. Her crush on Carter just went back into the entertaining category. "I think you should try to go after her, because honestly I can't wait to see how you Sonny this up." Tawni said still giggling at a distraught Sonny. Sonny shot her a glare. She didn't find that phrase funny 3 months ago when she found out about it, and she didn't find it funny now. She was not a meddler!

…..

_It was early in the morning perhaps around five thirty, when Sonny sauntered down the steps in a long night shirt she found in the closet, stretching her arms out in front of her. Carter had told her she could help herself to the kitchen and that was what Sonny was planning on doing. She was hungry, very hungry. When she entered the kitchen she went straight for the refrigerator. Then grabbed the first thing she saw, orange juice. Then reached into a near by cabinet for a cup. As she poured her drink Carter made her way into the kitchen, dressed ready for the day. Her hair pulled back, her tight white tank top underneath her open red flannel shirt, this one too had the sleeves ripped off much like her blue one. Dark blue skinnys hugging her legs perfectly while being neatly tucked into her black cowboy boots. "Mornin' there sunshine." Carter greeted pecking Sonny's cheek. _

_Sonny put down the orange juice container and faced Carter. Sonny wrapped her arms behind Carter's neck pulling her in for a kiss. Carter's hands found Sonny's waist and pulled their bodies as close as they could get to each other. "Morning to you too cowgirl." Sonny said after she pulled away slightly. Carter grinned as Sonny took one of Carter's hands in her own and led her into the living room. Once in there, Sonny pushed Carter down into a sitting position on the white leather sofa, then proceeded to straddle her waist. Carter's hands rested on Sonny's bare thighs rubbing up and down them slowly as the two young women stared into each others eyes. Both began to lean forward until their lips met. _

Sonny suddenly woke from her sleep in a cold sweat. Panting and her heart beating so hard she thought it was trying to pound a whole through her chest. She glanced over at a clock that rested on a side table by the bed she was sleeping in. 3:45AM. What the hell was that? Sonny thought to herself. She never had _those_ kinds of dreams before. She threw the covers off of her, it was way too hot, and wiped the perspiration off her forehead. She sat up and dangled her legs over the edge of the bed before letting her feet find the floor. Her throat had dried up and she needed some water. So she headed down to the kitchen. In her dream the cups were in the cabinet closest to the fridge, so she checked that cabinet first. Strangely enough she picked the right cabinet, and grabbed herself a cup. She held it under the refrigerator's water dispenser and filled her cup about half way.

Sonny sipped the cool liquid, moistening her throat. When she heard footsteps coming from the stairs, Sonny pulled the cup away from her lips and set it on the counter as Carter came into view. Carter was fully dressed, but not only was she fully dressed, she was also dressed in what she had on in Sonny's dream. Sonny felt her heart stop. "Mornin' there sunshine." Carter said once she saw Sonny in her kitchen. At Carters words Sonny's heart began beating rapidly, she became scared that Carter might hear it, and she closed her eyes tightly waiting for Carter to kiss her cheek like in the dream. Everything was just like her dream, everything except for what she was drinking.. But the kiss never came.. "Are you alright?" Carter asked carefully, as she grabbed a bowl and some cinnamon toast crunch from one of the cabinets. Carter liked to keep her cereal by the bowls, it was more convenient for her that way.

Sonny opened her eyes to see what the clanging noises were, and she saw that Carter was preparing herself a small breakfast. "Yeah. I'm okay. Good m-morning." she said with her nerves sneaking out through her voice. Carter nodded as she poured her milk on top of her cereal. Sonny watched her before her eyes landed on the microwave. The time reading 3:58. Why is Carter up at this hour? Sonny thought. "Carter, why are you up so early?" Sonny asked being genuinely curious.

Carter had sat down on a stool at the counter, slowly eating away her morning breakfast. She looked up at Sonny, really looked at her for the first time today and saw how beautiful she was without all her make up on. Carter appreciated her true beauty, she appreciated that Sonny's beauty wasn't created by far too much make up and the perfect camera angles, and lighting. Carter swallowed her food before speaking. "I get up around this time everyday. I have a lot of work to do, and I only have daylight hours to do it in." She answered Sonny, speaking softly. "Why are you up so early?" Carter asked Sonny her own question as she went back to chowing down on her food.

Sonny watched Carter and sipped at her water before answering. "Oh I just woke up thirsty.. I don't get up this early." Getting up this early everyday is insane. But, still Sonny admired Carter's dedication to her work, and let a small smile fall upon her lips.

Carter saw and smiled back. "What?" she asked playfully. Sonny just shook her head, she didn't trust her voice not to stutter or crack if she made the attempt to speak to Carter. Carter went back to eating, and Sonny could stop the giggle that came out at how cute she found Carter to be when she ate. "Ok. What is it?" Carter said dropping her spoon down into the bowl.

"Nothing. I swear." Sonny said, her voice coming out smooth, her smile dropping to a grin as she tried to be serious. Carter kept her eyes locked on Sonny while she picked up her spoon and began eating once more. Sonny wondered how Carter was able to do that with out spilling anything. Sonny for sure by the first attempt would have spilt a spoonful of cereal and milk on herself if she were to try. After a few seconds Carter shrugged it off and went back to watching what she was doing. Sonny stood there and sipped at her water the whole time Carter ate. Both finding the silence to be oddly comforting in some way.

Soon Carter was finished and she got up to wash her bowl and spoon. Sonny watched her, and spoke when she saw Carter about to wash her dishes. "I'll do that for you." Sonny said stepping over to Carter, and with new found bravery gently took the dish from her.

"Its ok Sonny, you don't have to." Carter said as she turned to face Sonny.

Carter didn't want Sonny to feel like she had to clean up after her just because she let her stay here. Maybe Tawni, but she didn't want Sonny to feel that way. "I want to." Sonny said, then their eyes landed on each others. Brown on brown.

Sonny's eyes held a softness that Carter couldn't seem to say no to. Carter nodded her head and moved out of the way so Sonny would wash the dishes in the sink. "I gotta go feed the dogs. Unless you wanna do that to." She said with a chuckle remembering how scared the actresses got when her pitbulls made their presence known.

Sonny faced Carter with slightly wide eyes. "I, um, I think I'll pass on that one." she said as she blindly shut off the water. "What time will you be back?" Sonny asked before her brain had time to process the words. At least this time what she said was harmless, unlike her dinner time rant yesterday.

Carter grabbed her keys from off the counter top, and clipped them to one of her belt loops as Sonny dried the bowl and spoon. "On average I get back at 4:30, but it all depends on the day. Sometimes I'm done an hour early, sometimes I'm done an hour later." Carter said with a shrug. "But, I'll try to finish up early." The nature of the conversation the two women were having resembled that of a married couple. Yet neither one of them found it awkward. "See you when I get back." Carter said, internally fighting the urge to kiss Sonny goodbye. Sonny smiled and shyly waved Carter goodbye. Sonny didn't want her to go, she wanted to have Carter stay so they could spend some time getting to know each other better. She watched Carter flip her hat a top her head. Then Carter turned around and tipped her hat to Sonny, to which Sonny gave a toothy grin, before Carter exited her home.

It was still dark out, the sun hadn't risen yet, so Sonny decided to go back up to her room to get a few more hours of sleep. This time dreams of kissing Carter were welcomed.

….

Carter had been working for hours and she was finally on her last task of the day. She was cleaning out the cattle's space by taking a shovel and scooping up all the manure. Carter was loading it all onto her ATV's trailer, because Taylor used it in her garden. The excess amount that would be left over, Carter would bury what Taylor didn't use. "Carter!" A female voice called, it startled Carter, but Carter didn't jump. She never jumped, but her heart rate quickened for a split second before she turned around to face the one and only Alex Russo. "Ew, Carter, what stinks out here?" Alex questioned waving her hand in front of her face for effect.

Carter stuck her shovel in the ground, then rested her hands on her hips. "Manure.. What are you doin out here Alex?" Carter asked with curiosity written all over her face. Alex had never come out here before, and Carter was assuming she used magic to get here seeing as how Costa Luna was across the globe.

"Oh right." Alex said with a bounce in her step as she walked a little closer to Carter. "So, you know how me and Rosalinda are getting married in a few months, right?" Carter nodded, waiting for Alex to continue. Alex was about to keep with what she was saying until she saw how much Cater was perspiring. "Gosh, you sweat a lot don't you?" Alex said looking at the sweat stain on Carter's white tank top, which she plucked with her fingers just to see how much sweat was really there.

"Yes, Alex I work on a ranch." Carter didn't mean to sound rude, but she was tired and didn't want Alex to beat around the bush.

"Hmm.." Alex looked at her surroundings. "So you do.. But, your like a secret agent, shouldn't you be.. I don't know.. Shooting or rescuing something?" The appeal of being a secret agent had a badass vibe to Alex, but seeing Carter doing what she did totally was killing that vibe. Alex expected Carter to have a life full of excitement, not a life full of farm animals..

Carter sighed, this wasn't going to be a quick conversation at all. Alex was a pro at beating around the bush and not getting directly to the point. "This is what I do until duty calls. This is my cover life." Carter explained. Not that she minded having the job of a rancher. It was peaceful, and kept her in shape.

"Oh.. Well that sucks." Alex said rather flatly.

Carter grabbed her shovel and went back to work. If they were going to have some drawn out conversation, the least Carter could do is multitask. She needed to get this done so she could get back home to Sonny. "So, what did you come here for again Alex?" Carter asked as she shoveled away at the pile of manure, and tried to shake the thoughts of a certain dark haired actress.

Alex walked into Carter's line of sight. Alex preferred to be able to see peoples faces when she talked to them. "Rosalinda's a very traditional girl, so she doesn't want us to see each other 24hrs before the wedding." Carter was listening but wasn't sure what this had to do with her. "So.. I was wondering if I could crash here after my bachelorette party.. Please?" Alex asked, using a word she has always hated, but knew it was necessary.

Carter scooped up that last shovelful, and stood up straight and looked at Alex. "Rosie's letting you have a bachelorette party?"

"Yeah, its tradition, duh." Carter was now confused. "She gets one too." Alex said like Carter should have already known.

"Yeah but yours is most likely gonna be filled with strippers." Carter said knowingly. Even though she didn't know Alex that well, she could still grasp what kind of person she was. "Rosie doesn't seem into that kind of thing."

Alex chuckled in her very own trademarked way. "Ha ha.. Yeah.. don't underestimate Rosalinda, she's a lady in the streets but a freak in the sheets." Alex said quoting a Ludacris song with a cheeky grin.

Carter decided not to even pry into what Alex just said. She was more curious on how this was going to work. "Why cant you stay one of your friends houses, or even your own in New York? I have to be in Costa Luna that whole week." This whole thing seemed impossible to Carter.

Alex huffed in annoyance. Carter clearly forgot Alex was a wizard. "Carter." Alex said monotone as she reached down into her heeled boots and retrieved her red wand. "I'm a wizard." she said slowly.

Carter didn't find Alex to be funny right now, but magic made sense. However her way of thinking was the complete opposite of Carter. "So why do you want to stay here again?" She couldn't help but ask. It just seemed odd.

Alex stuffed her wand back into her boot. "Rosalinda wants us to get in some quality time together or something like that. She wants you to go to my bacherloette party and my maid of honor, Harper, to go to hers." That made more sense to Carter. Rosie was always making sure everyone got along. But, did it really take that long for Alex to spit stuff out? Rosie must be more patient than Carter thought.

"Ok." Carter agreed. "But, since you're here I need your help with something."

"Yeah, sure, what?"

"You see that car over there." Carter pointed towards the road at the red sports car.

Alex looked where Carter was pointing at her jaw dropped. "You have a Ferrari California?.. That's so not fair! Rosalinda wont let me get any kind of sports or muscle car!" Alex exclaimed. "we have to go green and save the planet." Alex said in a mocking tone, making her voice high pitched to impersonate Rosie. Carter laughed at Alex's antics. Then Alex turned back to Carter. "Do I look like Captian Planet to you?" Carter laughed at Alex again, and shook her head no. "Good.. I'm guessing that's the actresses car?"

"Yep." Cater said. "Help me push it?" Carter asked, staring off in the distance at the expensive vehicle.

…..

The PPP agent, and the wizard walked down the dirt path to the road. Carter stepped up to the car and reached for the door handle, but it was locked. "Its locked."

"So pick it." Alex suggested even though she could just use magic to unlock it. "I want to see you in action." Carter had to know some pretty cool things, and Alex would love to learn a few things from her.

Carter bent her knees so she was eye level with the lock. Then she pulled out a pocket knife from her back pocket, and began working on the lock. Alex watched her intently, trying to remember every little motion Carter's hands made. Back in Costa Luna, Alex practiced pick pocketing the Royal Guards since her brothers weren't around for her to practice on. It was safe to say Alex didn't give up her old habits.

"Got it." Carter suddenly said. It took her less than twenty seconds to pick the lock. Carter stood and opened the drivers side door. "You push from the back, and I'll steer and push from the front." Carter instructed.

Alex looked at Carter like she lost her mind. "Uh, how about, no.. I'm not getting sweaty." Alex said. Then Alex reached down into her boot a retrieved her wand. "Where do you want it?"

Alex used magic a lot more than Carter thought she did. Carter knew there were rules and regulations to magic, but she was beginning to wonder what they were. "The barn." Carter answered.

"Ok, get in." This time Alex instructed Carter. Carter wasn't too sure about this, she didn't fully trust magic. "Come on, get in." Alex said once again as she walked over to the passenger door, and got in herself. Carter followed suit and sat down in the driver's seat. Alex looked around a few times to make sure no one was around, before mumbling something Carter couldn't understand. The tip of Alex's wand lit up, and all of a sudden Carter felt nauseous. The two women and car, were teleported right into the middle of Carter's barn. Carter clutched her stomach to fight the nauseous feeling. Alex took notice. "Oh that'll go away in a couple of seconds."

Carter nodded. "Nice to know." she replied before popping the hood, and stepping out of the overpriced car.

Alex got out and stood next to Carter. One look and Alex knew what was wrong. "It's the transmission. See its leaking that stuff right there." Alex said pointing at the dripping liquid. Alex learned about cars from one of her ex boyfriends, Dean Moriarty. In the beginning she hated cars, but eventually found a love for them.

Carter stared down at the cars engine. She wanted to help Sonny, but at the same time she didn't want her to leave. "Do you know how to fix it?" Carter asked, hoping Alex would say no.

"I-" Alex began to speak but stopped when her cell phone rang. The song 'I'm in love with a stripper' played as Alex scurried to dig her phone out of her pocket. "Hey baby." she spoke into the phone. Carter watched her curiously. "Yeah. I went to talk to Carter.. I'll be home in a sec.. ok… love you too." Alex said then hung up, and placed her phone back into her pocket. She saw the way Carter was looking at her. "That was Rosalinda." She explained.

"Her ringtone is 'I'm in love with a stripper'?" Carter quizzed.

Alex smiled. "Yeah, I told you she was a freak in the sheets." she said proudly. "But, I can come over tomorrow and work on the Ferrari if you want." Alex offered. She knew how much her and Carter getting along meant to her fiancé, and Carter seemed pretty cool so it wasn't like a chore or anything. Alex just felt bad for Rosalinda for having to spend time with Harper, Harper really is an acquired taste. Alex could just fix it with magic, but she knew Carter liked one of the girls who came with the car so for once she thought she'd do something nice, and do it manually. It would give Carter a little extra time with that actress chick she liked, if only Alex could remember her name. Oh well.

Carter wondered why Alex couldn't just magically fix it. Maybe that was against the rules or something. "That would be great, and appreciated." Carter replied.

"K. see you tomorrow." Alex said with a smile as she waved her wand around and in an instant vanished from in front of Carter.

…..

Soon after Alex had left, Carter drove her ATV over to Taylor's property to give her the manure. Carter pulled up to Taylor's garden. Taylor wasn't out there, she rarely was. Her garden didn't take as much work as Carter's ranch. So Taylor finished way before Carter. This was their trade off, Carter would give Taylor manure for her plants and crops, and in return Taylor would cook Carter dinner.

Carter hopped off her ATV and unhooked it's trailer. She pulled it closer to the garden and dropped it there. This is where she would always put it if Taylor wasn't out when she came over. As Carter turned back around to leave she saw Taylor walking down the path from her house out to her garden. Carter smiled at waved at the blonde. Taylor bashfully smiled and waved back. Maybe she should tell Carter how she felt.. Maybe..

…..

Back at Carter Mason's home estate Sonny was currently curled up on the couch biting away at her well manicured nails. "I say you suck it up and make a move." Tawni said to Sonny. Tawni was sitting next to Sonny, watching her contemplate acting on her feelings towards Carter. "Its not like you have to worry about her being straight." Tawni added in.

That got Sonny's attention quick. "How do you know she's not straight?" Sonny shot back almost instantly.

Tawni had the gaydar of a champion, that's why when Sonny developed her little thing for Carter, she was at a loss. She could spot a gay man or woman a mile away. This was a hidden talent the young actress possessed that not too many knew about. "Trust me Sonny. She's not straight. Even you caught that there might be something between her and Taylor." She said confidently.

Sonny looked over to Tawni. "I think that's more of Taylor liking Carter than Carter being gay." Sonny stopped chewing on her nails. "And since when have you been helpful? You probably just want to watch me embarrass myself."

Tawni couldn't deny that. She did like to see Sonny make a fool of herself. "I do." Tawni giggled a bit, before seeing Sonny's serious expression, that's when her giggling halted. "But look, Sonny. I've already caught her checking you out. As far as Taylor goes, you are a rich, beautiful, actress from California, she doesn't stand a chance against you." Tawni tried to reassure her comrade.

Sonny felt hope spark inside her. Even though she'd rather be picked for who she was not what she had, she knew there wasn't much time, and she wanted to have something, anything with Carter. "You really think so?"

"Please girl, I know so." Tawni said without a second thought. "You could have Carter wrapped around your finger like that." Tawni said as she snapped her fingers to demonstrate just how fast Sonny could get Carter.

…

Out by Taylor's garden, Carter and Taylor were leaning against Carter's ATV, watching the sun as it began to set. The sky looking like a battle field between colors of pink and orange. "What'd you make for dinner tonight?" Carter asked softly, not taking her eyes off of the sight above her. Carter had a hard exterior, but deep down she was just a softy who enjoyed watching things like sunsets.

Taylor looked over at Carter. "Roast." she said quietly, not wanting to break peaceful moment.

Taylor felt that now would be as good a time as ever to tell Carter how she felt. Just as Taylor had summed up the courage Carter unintentionally cut her off before she got the chance to speak. "I gotta get back to the house, and check on the girls." Carter said as she adjusted her hat. "I'll give you a ride to yours. Then head back over for dinner."

This wasn't what Taylor wanted, but she settled for the ride back home. "Ok." was all she said at they got onto Carter's ATV. At least she got to hold Carter while the rode down the dirt path ways

to her house. Taylor got to thinking, and maybe why her feelings for Carter got so stirred up and riled was because there's competition now when there never used to be.

…..

"That's what your gonna do?" Tawni asked Sonny. The two were still seated on the couch. Sonny had just told Tawni what she planned on doing tomorrow. Sonny nodded her head to say yes. "Sonny that sucks." Tawni said expressing her honest opinion.

Sonny scoffed. "Well I certainly think it's a nice gesture." Sonny replied with her head held high.

Tawni rolled her eyes at her co-star. "Yeah, it's a nice gesture, but its not gonna get you anywhere." They sat in silence, both girls fading into deep thought. Sonny sat chewing on her bottom lip, while Tawni stared absent mindedly at the ceiling. "You need to make a move, and preferably tonight. So, if opportunity shows itself, take it."

Sonny knows her time is limited, and yes she did need to make a move. But, that didn't stop her from being nervous about have to take that step. "I wish I had more experience with this kind of thing." Sonny groaned becoming frustrated

Tawni giggled at Sonny's state. "Yeah. Your flirting skills are terrible." Sonny would normally try to defend herself when someone made a comment about her, but as much as she didn't want to admit it, her flirting skills were terrible. "Oh I have an idea! Pretend I'm Carter." Tawni exclaimed as she stood up from the couch.

Sonny looked up at her confused. "What?" She had no idea where this was going.

"Pretend I'm Carter." Tawni repeated. Then she jogged over to the front door and faced it to get into character. "Ok. I'm ready." Tawni said to herself as Sonny watched from the couch completely lost.

Tawni took a deep breath and turned around. She mockingly over exaggerated Carter's not so feminine walk. Her thumbs fell through her belt loops and she took long strides. Sonny laughed at her friends attempt to capture Carter's character. "Tawni what are you doing?"

Tawni stopped what she was doing. "Being Carter, duh." she said waving her arms around like it was obvious. "Now shut up and play along." Sonny nodded, desperately trying to contain her laughter. She didn't know why Tawni was walking like that, Carter had a much smoother walk.

"Hi Sonny." Tawni said with a thick southern accent, even though Carter's accent was only slightly noticeable.

Sonny tilted her head to the side just a bit. She saw Cater walk in through the front door, and a smile graced Sonny's lips. "Hi Carter."

"Hey." Carter said as she slipped off her boots by the door. Tawni jumped at hearing Carter's voice. She instantly wondered if Carter had heard her mocking the way she spoke, and prayed she didn't. Luckily for her she didn't hear a word. "Evenin Tawni." Carter said as she stepped into the living room, and plopped down on the couch next to Sonny.

Sonny watched Carter as she removed her hat and sat it down on the coffee table in front of them. "H-how was the whole field working.. Thing.." Sonny was attempting to start a conversation, and failed to understand why she could never control her mouth around Carter. Field working thing, what the hell Sonny. She thought to herself.

Carter leaned back and got comfortable in the couch. "Tiring. What'd you ladies do all day?" Carter asked as she propped her feet up on her coffee table.

If Sonny wasn't going to voice her feelings for Carter, Tawni might as well do it for her. "Nothing we just sat around and talked all day about how Sonny wants you to-"

Sonny's heart rate speed up, she knew Tawni was going to say something about her feelings for Carter. Sonny sprang up off the couch cutting Tawni off from whatever she was about to say. Sonny was sure it was something Carter didn't need to hear yet. "To show me the rest of your land!" Sonny shouted the first thing that popped into her head.

Tawni smirked but was disappointed that she didn't get to finish saying what she need to say to Carter. "Uh.. I guess I can show you around tomorrow." Carter said masking her curiosity. "All I have to do tomorrow is feed the animals, I got all the cleaning done today." She said as she stood from the couch. "Y'all ready for dinner?" Carter asked picking up her hat.

Sonny nodded feeling a blush creep up on her face. "Yes! I'm starving." Tawni exclaimed. The only time she ate was when Sonny was making sandwiches. Tawni was too lazy to cook or make anything for herself.

Carter waved for them to follow, and soon they set out on the familiar path to Taylor's house. This was really starting to bug Sonny. Why was Carter always going over there for dinner? This was a natural worry for Sonny because if there was something going on between the girls she didn't want to step in the way, no matter how much she liked Carter. She wasn't a home wreaker. "Carter?" Sonny asked gently as she walked next to Carter to get her attention.

"Hmm." Carter hummed, watching where she was stepping before turning and looking at the beauty that was Sonny Monroe.

Carter took note of the expression of the actress next to her. She seemed worried, almost. "Can I ask you a personal question?" Sonny asked, fiddling with her fingers. She wasn't looking at Carter, for this moment she found her hands to be more interesting.

"Yeah. What's on your mind Sonny?" Carter asked, and even Sonny could hear the tiny bit of concern in her voice.

Sonny stopped messing with her hands and glanced at Carter. When their eyes met Sonny got that warm feeling she always got when she looked in the PPP agents eyes. "I was.. Well, I was just wondering.. If, um.. If maybe there was something going on between you and Taylor." She said rushing the last part. She'd be surprised if Carter heard it.

Carter sighed. "What makes you think that?" she asked back. There was nothing currently between the two, but Carter knew Taylor had a small crush on her. Carter almost acted on it, because lets face it Taylor is a very pretty girl. But what stopped her was Sonny breaking down in front of her property.

Tawni walked behind the two talking women in front of her, listening to every word. This was like a soap opera to Tawni. "I don't know.. Its just that you go over there for dinner.. So I thought maybe there was something between you guys." Sonny said lacking confidence. Tawni rolled her eyes at her friend. In Tawni's eyes, Sonny needed to assert herself more.

Carter watched Sonny speak, and understood the misconception of the nature of her and Taylor's relationship. "We're not together. Dinner is just a trade off. I give her manure for her crops, and she makes me dinner." Carter explained.

Sonny let out an exasperated sigh of relief. "Thank sweet baby jesus. I thought you guys were dating, or something."

"I told you they weren't!" Tawni yelled from behind the two.

Sonny nervously laughed and racked her brain for something to talk about before Carter had the chance to question anything. "So.. If you're not dating Taylor, are you seeing someone else?" Sonny asked shyly.

"No." Carter answered truthfully. She was beginning to see that maybe what Rosie said to her was right. Maybe Sonny did like her. "How bout you?" She asked as Taylor's house appeared.

Sonny shook her head. "No. I'm single. Very single." she said as they walked up Taylor's front steps.

Carter reached for the door handle, and held the door open for the actresses. "Good." Carter said with a grin as Sonny walked past her.

Tawni walked in behind Sonny, but stopped and turned around to face Carter. "Sonny's a good girl, so you better be open and honest with her." She said pointing an accusing finger at Carter. "I've dealt with boys who were like you. You think you're all that, but I'm warning you." Tawni said with her eyes squinted at Carter. As much as Tawni complained and whined over the last two years, Sonny was the best person she knew, and she grew to love her like a sister.

Carter pushed Tawni's accusing finger down. "I think you've got me mistaken for Alex." she said as she walked into the house and passed Tawni.

Sonny had walked in to the Swift household beaming with happiness. Carter was practically flirting with her, and that made Sonny very happy. "Carter, boots off!" Taylor yelled from the kitchen, but when she turned around to look for Carter, a joyful Sonny was what she found. "Oh, hey Sonny." Taylor said nicely.

"Hi." Sonny replied. Her smile had yet to leave her lips from Carter's small comment.

"The plates are in that cabinet right there." Taylor said pointing across the kitchen. "Help yourself to some roast. Hope you like it."

"I've never had roast before, but it smells great." Sonny complemented. Now that she knew for sure there was nothing going on between Taylor and Carter she felt at ease.

Sonny began scooping up some roast for herself when she heard Carter's voice. "Hey Tay."

"Hey." Taylor responded by pulling Carter into a loving hug. Carter of course returned it, but when she saw Sonny watching, she ending the hug faster than she normally would. This was a small victory for Sonny, because she could tell that Taylor liked Carter. But, here Carter was, shortening a hug from her. "Hi Tawni." Taylor greeting upon seeing the blonde come in behind Carter.

Tawni put on her best fake smile and returned the nice greeting. "Hello Taylor."

….

Dinner was mostly quiet. There wasn't too much for them all to talk about. Sonny and Carter were too busy stealing glances at each other the whole time to even try to communicate with anyone else at the table. On one side Tawni was happy Sonny was doing a little flirting, but on the other Tawni was getting bored, and fast. Taylor also noted the exchange in glances between her friend and Sonny. Taylor tried to rationalize with herself that in a few short days this would all be over, and everything would go back to normal. It would be just her and Carter, no pretty girl from California to get in the way.

When all the girls were finished eating Carter offered to take Sonny's plate for her. "Here. Let me get that for you." Carter said when Sonny got up to put her plate in the sink.

"It's ok. I got it." Sonny reassured her. Sonny just couldn't stop smiling whenever Carter was around.

Sonny's smile made Carter smile too. Carter fought against it, but a charming smile made its way to her lips. "No. I insist. I owe you for this morning."

"Well here if Sonny wont let you take hers, you can have mine." Tawni said. She was just too lazy to get up. Sonny looked at her co-star with a raised eyebrow. "What?" Sonny didn't say anything, she just handed her plate to Carter, and took Tawni's.

Carter headed into the kitchen where Taylor was when Tawni stopped Sonny from following. "Sonny." she said causing Sonny to turn around.

"Yeah, Tawni?" she said slightly annoyed.

Tawni stared at her for a second. "Good job. You're doing good with her."

Sonny smiled at what seemed like a genuine comment from Tawni. "Thanks."

"Yep. Now go keep at it." she said waving Sonny off in the direction of the kitchen.

While Tawni was talking to Sonny, Taylor was talking to Carter. "What happened this morning?" Taylor questioned as Carter handed her the dishes.

"Nothing." Carter answered. "She washed my bowl out for me so I wouldn't be off schedule."

Taylor didn't bother to look at Carter, she just kept cleaning and handing Carter a dish every so often to dry. "Is that all?"

"Yeah." Carter answered her as Sonny came into the room. A smile came to both their faces when they saw each other.. Just because that's all that happened this morning doesn't mean that's all that Carter wanted to happen. She would love for Sonny to be the one she would wake up next to.

Taylor saw the way they were looking at each other and decided it be best to ignore the whole situation. After all the dishes were done, everyone said their goodbyes and goodnights to Taylor.

When they arrived back in Carter Mason's home, Tawni had a brilliant idea. "Anyone up for a movie?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure." Sonny replied.

That was exactly what Tawni wanted to hear. "What about you Carter, you up for a movie?" she asked with a glint of mischief in her eye.

Carter thought about it for a minute. She didn't have to do too much tomorrow, so a movie wouldn't kill her. "Sure. What kind of movies do y'all like? I have Netflix." Carter said gesturing towards the large television.

Tawni faked a yawn. "I'm too tired, but Sonny likes horror movies." Tawni said knowing very well Sonny hated them. She scares easily. Sonny's eyes went wide at Tawni's remark, she couldn't believe Tawni was doing this to her.

Carter smiled. "That's great! So do I."

Sonny laughed nervously. "haha.. Awesome." Sonny could not believe what she was getting herself into.

"Kay, night guys." Tawni said faking another yawn. Sonny now knew just how fake her yawns were.

Carter and Sonny both said goodnight to Tawni as she walked up the stairs. Carter walked over to the couch and picked up the remote to turn the tv on. "Here you can pick." Carter said extending the remote out to Sonny.

"um, no that's fine you pick." Sonny said as she sat down by the arm of the couch, hoping Carter would sit on the middle seat close to her. Carter nodded and sat right where Sonny wanted her too. Sonny smiled to herself as Carter skimmed though the horror section. Sonny bit her bottom lip estimating the inches between them. She estimated there were 8. She didn't know why she was counting, but she did.

Carter leaned back into the sofa after she made her movie choice. A Nightmare On Elm Street.


	3. Chapter 3

As the old classic horror movie played out on the big screen, Sonny and Carter were pulled into it's story. Carter watched on with curiosity, and wanting to see what was to happen next even though she had seen it many times before. While Sonny sat sunk into Carter's leather sofa with her hands covering her squinted eyes as she peaked through the cracks between her fingers. Sonny had made it though a good potion of the movie without screaming, or shrieking, or doing anything to show just how scared she was of movies like this. Not only that but she knew she would have nightmares from this movie. I mean come on, the guy kills you in your sleep. Sonny was surely going to have a hard time falling asleep tonight.  
>It wasn't until a teenage boy got sucked through his bed, and blood gushed out all over his bedroom that Sonny finally bellowed out a short high pitched scream. Carter held back a laugh as she looked over to the scared actress next to her. Sonny's face being illuminated by the glow of the television only portrayed half of what she felt. She was freaking out on the inside, and knew it was showing on the outside, but was thankful that the only light in the room was the dim light from Carter's tv. Without thinking Carter put her arm around Sonny. She hoped this was a welcomed gesture, but didn't stare at the actress long enough to figure it out. Carter turned her head back to view the screen, she figured if Sonny didn't want her arm there then she would move it and Carter would be polite and apologize.<br>Sonny slowly dropped her hands from her face when she felt Carter's comforting arm wrap around her shoulder. She couldn't believe it. Carter put her arm around her. Carter actually put her arm around her. Sonny was lost in her own world as she gazed at the side of Carter's glowing face. The blue tint the screen was playing across her features put Sonny in what felt like a trace. A scream echoed through the surround sound, which caused Sonny to jump and duck her head into Carter's neck. Sonny's first thought was to pull away, that was until she heard Carter chuckle and felt Carter's hand rub her shoulder to calm her down. "Shh.. It's just a movie. It's okay, I'm right here." Carter reassured a scared Sonny. All Sonny could do was nod against Carter's collar bone. She had lost all interest in the movie. Now all Sonny could focus on was the fact that she was in her crush's arms. She sat there, cuddled into Carter's side. Soon her eyelids grew heavy, and she found herself drifting off to sleep.  
>Carter felt Sonny's breathing even out during the movie. When Carter tried to get up once it was over, sleeping Sonny wouldn't allow it. At some point in her sleep she had wrapped her arms around Carter's abdomen. It had to be while she was sleeping because if Sonny were awake she wouldn't have the guts to tell Carter she wanted to cuddle longer. Carter tried to shake Sonny's grip from her, but it didn't seem to be working. She really didn't want to wake the actress. What harm could it do if she were to just lay down on the couch? Carter thought. I mean Sonny did just kinda fall asleep half way on her anyway.<br>The PPP agent sighed, giving up. She moved herself, and a sleeping Sonny, into a nice comfortable position on the couch. Carter was stretched out along the couch with Sonny directly on top of her. Sonny's head resting at the crook of Carter's neck. Carter felt at peace and sleep found her quiet easily.

Strangely enough Sonny woke up first the next morning. She found herself a top of something warm and comfortable. Sonny smiled at the level of comfort, but then realized she was still downstairs. Then she remembered falling asleep during the movie.. But she was.. When she fell asleep.. Sonny lifted her head and saw Carter underneath her. She didn't know how to react. So she tried to get up, only to find Carter's arms had wrapped around her body during their night on the couch. Maybe she should pretend she's asleep and wait for Carter to wake up so she could hear her reaction to their current positions. But, that would ruin what she wanted to do for Carter this morning. So for once she would trust Tawni's judgment that Carter liked her, and she hoped that Tawni was right and Carter just wasn't being overly friendly for nothing. If you could call their flirting last night that.  
>Sonny untangled herself from Carter, and hopped off her. She bent down and gently kissed Carter's forehead as not to wake her. The thought of lightly kissing Carter's lips crossed her mind, but she'd rather their first kiss be when both of them were conscious. So Sonny then proceeded to walk into the kitchen. Sonny dug through the cabinets, the fridge, and damn near every where else in Carter's kitchen until she was happy with what she had found.<p>

It wasn't long still Carter's sense of smell woke her. She laid on the sofa, eyes still closed, as she tried to figure out what the smell was. It wasn't a fire, she knew that for sure. It smelt good.. like food. Carter opened her eyes. Who would be cooking this early? Carter didn't even plan on getting up till 4am today. She rubbed at her tired eyes, remembering Sonny was with her last night and now she wasn't. Carter looked around the room, and didn't see her. She hoped she didn't freak the young beauty out.  
>Just as Carter had sat up, Sonny walked into the living room caring a plate. On this plate was two sunny side up eggs, a cream cheese bagel, bacon, and grits. Sonny placed the plate down in front of Carter on the coffee table. "Um, I, uh.. Made you breakfast." Sonny said shyly.<br>Carter never ate a proper breakfast. Sure she eats a proper dinner, but breakfast is the most important meal of the day isn't it? "Thank you." Carter said feeling touched by the gesture. Sonny had to wake up pretty early to do this, but even better since she did do this it must mean Carter didn't freak her out. "Why don't you join me?" Carter asked. Sonny said a hushed 'okay' before disappearing back into the kitchen. Carter looked down at her plate, it all looked delicious. She wanted to dig in, but felt it would be more polite to wait for Sonny.  
>Sonny came back into the living room carrying her own plate. It didn't have quite as much as Carter's. Sonny knew Carter had a big appetite so she was sure to give her bigger portions. Sonny saw that Carter hadn't touched her food. "Do you not like it?" Sonny asked feeling doubtful about her cooking capabilities.<br>"I haven't tried it. I was waitin on you." Carter said softly. Carter was beginning to develop a tone she would only use when she spoke to Sonny. "It all looks amazing." She reassured. Sonny blushed slightly as she took her seat next to Carter. Carter was about to mention that she had a dinning room they could eat in, but then that would mean Sonny wouldn't be sitting as close to her as she is now. So she just dug right in to the meal Sonny had prepared for her. "Mm.. Sonny. This is fantastic."  
>Sonny was satisfied with Carter's remark. She was worried it wouldn't taste good. "Thank goodness. I was worried I couldn't cook." Sonny said lowly, not expecting Carter to hear her.<br>"This is amazing, and I'm sure your amazing at everything you do." Carter replied. She didn't really think about what she said, it all just seemed to roll off her tongue.  
>Sonny blushed at Carter's words. "Thank you Carter, you're so sweet."<p>

Once they had finished eating breakfast Carter stood up and offered to take Sonny's plate. "Here I'll take that for you." Sonny handed Carter the plate, and watched her walk off into the kitchen. "Do you still want me to show you around today?" Carter hollered loud enough so Sonny could hear her.  
>"Um.." Sonny thought to herself, she didn't want to force Carter to do something she didn't want her to do but she did want more time with the rancher. "Yeah, I'd like that." Sonny shouted back.<br>Carter smiled when she heard Sonny's response as she placed the dishes in the dishwasher. Then Carter remembered that if they were to go out and see the land then that meant Sonny needed to cover up her legs because of all the dangerous snakes roaming the area. "If you have boots I suggest you wear em, I don't want you getting bit by anything." Carter explained to Sonny as she reentered the living room.  
>Sonny looked up at Carter confused. "Bit?" she asked. Sonny had clearly forgotten where she was. She hadn't packed for the woodland jungle, she packed for the concrete jungle of her hometown. "The only boots I packed are heels."<br>"What size shoe do you wear?" Carter asked, knowing all to well that in some parts of her land heels sink right it. At least Rosie's heels sunk into the soft soil in some parts of Carter's land when Carter gave her the tour. The least Carter could do was offer Sonny a pair of her cowboy boots, so the same wouldn't happen to her. Sonny replied, telling Carter she was a size seven. "Alright, well I'm an eight. So lets see what we can find." Carter said heading towards the stairs, and waving for Sonny to follow behind her. Which Sonny did.  
>When the reached the top of the stairs Carter continued down the hallway to the double doors. Sonny was a little excited that she was going to see what Carter's room looked like on the inside. When Carter opened the doors it was like slow motion for Sonny. Her room was very Carter. The walls were spotless white, but her perfectly folded bed was black with vibrant dark red pillows and sheets. The bed was huge, definitely a king size, and her room itself was almost bigger than the living room downstairs. The next thing Sonny noticed was the art paintings that graced Carter's bedroom walls. All with the initials AR in the bottom right corner. Carter entered her walk in closet while Sonny took in her room, and quickly grabbed her three pairs of boots. She didn't want Sonny to walk in there with her, because that's where Carter kept her PPP uniform. "Here's what I got." Carter said as she tossed the cowboy boots carefully onto her bed. "You can pick any pair you'd like."<br>Carter's voice had pulled Sonny away from analyzing her room. She smiled kindly at Carter and looked down at the boots before her. There was a brown pair, another black pair, and a white pair. Sonny grinned at how clean the white pair was, she was beginning to notice Carter was a bit of a clean freak, which she loved. She ran her fingers over the brown pair, they looked like they were the oldest just by how worn the side pattern on them was. "I like these." she said before glancing up to meet Carter's eyes.  
>"Good choice." Carter replied, watching the way Sonny's eyes held a certain sparkling quality. "If you want you can change. We have time, not that you need to. You still look great." Carter stated becoming more bold. She noticed her and Sonny were still in the same clothes from yesterday, that's why she suggested the change in attire. But, she threw in the complement at the end to let Sonny know she didn't need to because she was looking stunning, just as she has since Carter met her.<br>"Thanks." Sonny said trying to hide a blush she knew was sure to come. "I think I'll just stay in the same clothes." Carter nodded, and the two exited the room. Carter was happy Sonny didn't want to change. Sonny was wearing a skirt that fell just a few inches short of her knees, and Carter was loving the sight of Sonny's smooth legs. She loved the sight so much she let Sonny walk down the steps first just so she could watch Sonny's legs as she descended the staircase. What she wasn't expecting was for Sonny to look back half way down. That was it. Carter had been busted mid stare. Sonny had seen Carter staring down at her legs, her tongue slightly visible as she bit down on it. Sonny stopped walking all together when she saw Carter's head pop up to meet her eyes. Sonny was quick to raise an eyebrow at the rancher, before a confident smirk was added. Carter opened her mouth to try to defend herself, but as soon as she did Sonny resumed going down the stairs.  
>Carter was at a loss. What was she supposed to say about that? Sonny on the other hand realized she could, if she wanted to, take complete control of this situation. "I'm sorry." Carter said as they reached the front door.<br>"Don't be." Sonny replied slipping on the pair of brown cowboy boots, not bothering to look at Carter, she had her where she wanted her. "I didn't-" she started to say, but as soon as she looked at Carter, all her previous confidence flew out the window, and she was back to being shy about her crush.  
>Carter stared at her waiting for her to finish what she began to say. "Didn't what?" she asked the beautiful girl in front of her.<br>"Nothing. I just um.." Sonny stopped speaking to clear her throat. "Didn't mind.. You looking." She finished in almost a whisper as her cheeks flushed a bright pink.  
>Carter's lips formed a small smile. Then she opened the front door and held it open for Sonny. "After you."<br>Sonny felt as if Carter did like her, well that part was obvious to her, but she also felt like Carter wasn't the type to make the first move even though Carter seemed plenty confident. Sure she stared at her legs, but that's not making a move. Sonny was running out of time. She took in a deep breath and walked up to Carter, placing a soft lingering kiss on her cheek. When she pulled back she made sure she gave Carter her very own trademark smile, before walking out the door, leaving Carter behind. Carter was quick to collect herself, her keys off the key rack, and her hat before following the So Random actress.  
>Sonny's heart was racing as she walked down Carter's front porch steps. She heard the door close and knew that Carter had come outside. Sonny assumed they were going to be riding Carter's ATV, so she continued to walk in it's direction. She must have been only ten or so feet away when loud barking startled her to the point where she let out a loud shriek. Sonny turned around to see Carter waving a stick around in the air, and her two pitbulls barking for her to throw it. Sonny felt relief that, that was why they were barking. She normally wasn't scared of dogs, but pitbulls were a different story. "Ready?" Carter said to her dogs. "Go get it!" she said as she threw the stick off in the distance. Then she turned to Sonny. "I gotta feed them before we go." Sonny waved to say 'ok', and then the two dogs came running back to Carter. The brown one, Scrappy, had been the one to get the stick. Carter looked down at her dogs. "Go take it to Sonny, she'll play while I set your food up." She said pointing to Sonny. Sonny watched on, thinking the dogs wouldn't know what Carter was saying. But, the two dogs bolted for Sonny, and all Sonny could do was stare with wide eyes like a deer caught in the headlights. "Don't be scared of em. I promise they wont hurt you." Carter said reassuringly as she walked into the shed.<br>The two pitbulls skidded to a stop at Sonny's feet. Both wagging their tails. Scrappy dropped the stick for Sonny to pick up. Sonny was hesitant to do so, but never the less she timidly reached down and captured the stick in her hand. Carter's dogs beamed with excitement, and Sonny giggled at how easily excited they were. "Who wants the stick?" she teased, beginning to wave it around. "Huh? Who wants it?" the dogs barked and it was a little too deep of a bark for Sonny's comfort level, so she threw the stick as far as she could.  
>Once Carter filled the dog bowls, she exited the shed. She saw Sonny leaning against her ATV, and it was almost as if someone knocked the breath right out of Carter. She desperately wanted to kiss the Californian, but when would be the right time is the question. Carter shook the thoughts from her head, and whistled to get the dogs attention. When they looked at her all she had to do was snap her fingers and point to the shed, and in they went.<br>"Hey." Sonny said as she watched Carter walk towards her.  
>Carter smiled, thinking back to the kiss Sonny planted on her cheek. "Hey." she replied and for the first time, possibly in her life, Carter blushed ever so slightly. It was barely noticeable, however Sonny caught it.<br>"What? I don't get a cool hat too?" Sonny asked playfully eyeing Carter's black Stetson.  
>Carter sighed, and rolled her eyes playfully. "Well.. If you really want one.. I guess I can run back into the house and get you one."<br>Sonny smiled at their playful flirty banter. "I'll time you."  
>"Ok," Carter said accepting the challenge. Well it wasn't really a challenge but Carter thought of it as one.<br>At Carter's words Sonny's smile got even wider. "Ok.. One Mississippi.. Two-" She began to count only for Carter to cut her off.  
>"I'm from Louisiana."<br>Sonny arched one of her perfectly sculpted eyebrows, and rested one hand on her hip. "One Louisiana.." Sonny began to count again. Carter smirked at how sexy she found Sonny to be standing like that. If only Sonny had been her Drill Instructor during Basic Training for the PPP, Carter wouldn't have minded getting yelled at. Regardless, Carter sprinted for the house.  
>Soon Carter reappeared dashing out the front door, jumping over the porch steps. "How'd I do?" Carter asked eager to know her time while catching he breath.<br>"Uh.. I kinda stopped counting." Sonny confessed. "But, that was actually really fast." She thought about it, and it couldn't have been any longer than two minutes. Carter really was in great shape, her body wasn't just for show.  
>It was too bad Sonny didn't keep counting, Carter liked a challenge every now and then.. Maybe she should look at Sonny as a challenge, then.. No, Carter shook that thought away. Women weren't games to her. "Here's your matching hat." Carter said extending the brown Stetson hat to Ms. Monroe. Carter watched her put her hat on. "You ready?"<br>"Yes." Sonny said excitedly, she really liked riding on the ATV. She got to hold on to Carter, and she actually enjoyed riding. "I feel like I should have pigtails if I'm going to wear a hat like this." Sonny said to Carter as Carter hopped on the ATV. Sonny got on behind her. "I dressed like a cowgirl once for a sketch." She continued, but then realized she never told Carter what she did for a living. "I'm an actress. I act out comedy sketches on a television show called So Random."  
>Carter smiled. "You don't say?" Carter had already knew about Sonny's occupation, but she couldn't tell her that without spilling her secret. She couldn't just tell Sonny about her job, even though she kinda wanted to. Deep down part of Carter did want to settle down and move out to Costa Luna to be head of Queen Rosalinda's Royal Guard. "I don't think I've ever seen it, but I don't watch much tv either. Do you like what you do?" Carter asked looking back at Sonny, waiting for an answer.<br>Sonny smiled slightly and nodded her head. "Its great for the most part. I love acting, and I adore my fans, but.. The actual business sucks." she finished with a sigh. Sonny was always finding ways to be with her fans, or to connect with them. And, the girl did love to act. The business part was the part she dreaded. It was all about publicity.  
>Sensing some hostility coming from Sonny, Carter asked. "What is it about the business side that you don't like?"<br>Sonny didn't bother holding anything back. She felt strangely safe with Carter. "The whole publicity game they play. Like I have to pretend to be in a relationship with another actor, from a different tv show because the network owner, Mr. Condor, thinks that it will boost ratings for our shows. And, it has but the guy they have me pretending to date is so conceded, he thinks he's the best actor of this generation and he's clearly not. He's just full of himself!.. I would never date anyone like that, boy or girl. I want someone who cares about more than just themselves. You know?" Sonny asked finishing her rant.  
>"..Someone who wants to do something more important with their life?" Carter asked. "Is that the kind of person you would want?"<br>"Yes!" Sonny exclaimed, happy that Carter understood.  
>Carter chuckled. "Trust me, that persons closer than you think."<br>Sonny looked lovingly at Carter. "I know." But, in reality Sonny had no idea. True, in her eyes Carter was a giver, Carter sold her farm products to the neighboring towns. But what she didn't know was that Carter put her life on the line to save others.  
>"You have no idea." Carter mumbled so low that Sonny didn't hear her. "You might want to hold on." Carter said as she started up the camouflage ATV. Sonny wrapped her arms around Carter's abdomen to hold on, and to cuddle close to Carter.<p>

Alex was supposed to come by at some point to work on Tawni's Ferrari. Luckily, Sonny has already seen the cattle which was located next to the barn, so Carter didn't have to take her to that part of her property.

However back in Costa Luna, Alex was peacefully sleeping. That was until Queen Rosalinda decided that Alex should be up before noon. Seeing as it was noon, Rosie took it upon herself to make sure her fiancé was up for the day. As the queen entered her extravagant bed chambers she saw a sleeping Alex Russo. Breaking the middle Russo's sleeping habits was proving to be a bigger struggle than the queen originally thought. "Alexandra Margarita Russo!" Rosie shouted. "Get out of bed this instant! You have duties to attend to." Alex groaned from underneath her pillow that she had placed over her head. It was like being at home whenever Rosie would try to get her up. But mornings like this, where Rosie yelled to wake her up were secretly her favorite. Of course she liked to wake up in other ways, like when Rosie would kiss her awake, or when she would wake up only on very rare occasions earlier than her queen. But mornings like this were her favorite simply because she loved to see Rosalinda angry, it was one of the sexiest things she had ever seen. Alex smirked under her pillow at the sound of her fiancé's voice growing more frustrated. "Alex it is already twelve in the afternoon!" Rosie shouted as she gripped Alex's pillow in her hand and pulled it off of her head, only to see Alex smirking back at her.  
>"You are so hot when your angry." Alex said, her groggy voice displaying that she wasn't fully awake yet.<br>Rosie sighed, staring down at her girlfriend. The anger she felt beginning to dissipate. She could never stay mad at Alex for more than five minutes. "Alexandra you know when you become queen you will have to be up at eight AM." she told her barely conscious lover as she sat down on the edge of the bed facing her.  
>Alex smiled slightly at the mention of her becoming a queen. "I think I'd rather be called king."<br>"Why?" Rosie questioned confused.  
>"Because if Freddy Mercury can be a queen, then why cant Alex Russo be a king?" Alex said with her smile never faltering.<br>The queen smiled down at her fiancé. "We will discuss who will take who's surname once you have had breakfast."  
>"Or.." Alex began to protest, but was stopped when Rosie placed her finger over Alex's lips.<br>"No." The royal brunette said removing her finger from the wizards lips. "Get up, and eat. Then we shall discuss the matter."  
>Alex huffed in annoyance of having to get out of bed. "Fine." she said as she threw the blanket and sheets off her body and onto the floor. She knew that a maid would come in later and fix her bed for her. One of the many perks of marrying into royalty. It was a major bonus, cause when she met Rosie she had no idea she was the queen of a small county. "But, after I have to go to Carter's.. I told her I'd try to fix that girls car. Which by the way is a Ferrari!"<br>Rosie sighed. She didn't like having the conversation with Alex one bit. As the royal family expensive cars were certainly affordable, but Rosalinda refused to pollute the environment any more than necessary.

The last place that Carter wanted to show Sonny was the river bank. Carter drove down the dirt path that led out towards the water. Sonny had enjoyed spending all day with Carter, and even got to feed the chickens with her. Once the PPP agent had pulled up within several feet of the river she shut off the loud thunderous ATV. The actress who had her arms held tightly around Carter's stomach was in awe. Sonny was definitely becoming able to see herself settling down in a place like this.  
>Carter felt Sonny's arms still around her, so she glanced over her shoulder at the black haired beauty to find her gazing at the shimmering river bank in front of them. Carter placed one of her hands over Sonny's before looking out onto the river bank herself. It wasn't as big as Lake Monroe back home where she used to collect bait to sell, but this small river was like having a tiny piece of home with her. Maybe that was a sign. Lake Monroe, Sonny Monroe. Maybe she was supposed to be with this girl, or maybe it was just an odd coincidence.<br>Almost as if without thought Sonny rested her chin on top of Carter's shoulder. "Its so beautiful out here." Sonny let out in a whisper, her breath tickling the skin below Carter's right ear.  
>"Yeah it is." Carter said just as quietly. This was her turn to open up a little bit. Earlier Sonny had taken it upon herself to let the rancher know more about her. Now it was Carter's turn to return the favor. "I grew up with a lake in my backyard.." Carter smiled at the memories that began to race through her mind. Memories of Ed, Rosie, her father Major Joseph Mason, and even her late mother. "My dad used to make me catch bait to sell.. He had a little bait shack I would work at on the weekends." Sonny remained silent wanting Carter to continue as she watched on with a bright smile. "This one time I .. well my dad and I.." Carter said beginning to chuckle at the memory while staring out at the water. "We were fishing out on the lake. In this old boat my dad found at a local scrap yard. We had fixed it up together, or at least we thought we did.. We did something wrong, cause as soon as we got out to the middle of the lake we sprang a leak.."<br>As Sonny stared at Carter while she told her story, she saw Carter's face light up. "Then what?" She asked, wanting to listen to Carter talk for days. The way Carter's lips moved when she spoke amused the young actress. They were definitely part of Carter's appeal for Sonny. They looked so soft and plump.  
>"Then.. Then my dad just looked at me, then down where the water was bubbling in and sat back down.." Carter started laughing as she thought back to that very day.<br>Sonny let out the most adorable giggle to ever reach Carter's ears. "So you're telling me he just sat there while you guys sank?"  
>The PPP agent turned her head to look at Sonny, the two still seated on the ATV. Their faces so close all it would take was for one of them to muster up the courage to cross the gap. "No.. he looked over at me one last time before shouting 'Race ya'. Then he stood up and jumped out of the boat and dove into the water. It took me a second, but I jumped in after him." Carter explained as both girls sat there with smiles on their faces.<br>"Did you win?" Sonny asked softly.  
>"No." Carter replied giving Sonny's hand a light squeeze. "The only thing I've ever been able to beat my dad at is two things.. 1. Is fishing, and 2. Is Risk." she explained.<br>"I've never been fishing. Doesn't it hurt them?" Sonny questioned. The thought of getting hooked in the mouth was a painful one. "And, what's Risk?"  
>Carter looked back out to the river. "I really don't know if it hurts the fish. All I know is that they live… But, Risk is a board game where you strategize to take over the world."<br>Sonny pulled back a bit, which caused Carter to face the actress again. "I'm not gonna find you playing D and D in your room, am I?" Sonny asked teasingly.  
>The corners of Carter's mouth lifted into a smile. "No. That wont happen." she reassured.<br>"Good." Sonny said placing her chin back down on Carter's shoulder. The amount of comfort Sonny felt when she was in bodily contact with Carter was a new indescribable feeling. "What about World of Warcraft?"  
>Carter shook her head slightly. "No. You wont catch me playing that either."<br>"What? Why not? I have a Blood Elf Warlock." Sonny's said, her voice pitch becoming higher than usual.  
>Carter looked at her stunned. This was very unexpected. "Oh.." she said before Sonny belted out a loud laugh.<br>Once Sonny's laughter died down from seeing Carter's shocked facial expression, Sonny began to further explain. "I don't actually play, my friend Grady does though. I made a character but its just not for me." She finished with a shrug.  
>Carter didn't want to divulge into the topic of gaming. She had played her fair share of them but Carter was no where near a gamer. She was more of a movie watcher. "So, you've never been fishing?" she asked, and Sonny shook her head to tell her no. "Here let me teach you." Carter said getting off the ATV, but still holding onto Sonny's hand. Carter helped Sonny get off, then led her to a small wooden shack. "Stay right here. There's always spiders in here." Carter said letting go of Sonny's hand, and opening the door to the shack.<br>Sonny waited outside as Carter rummaged around looking for her tackle box, and two fishing poles. Her hands behind her back as she rocked back and forth on her feet. Today so far had been pretty much perfect. She wanted her kiss from Carter, and was planning on getting it before she retired to her room for the night. Never had Sonny been one to rush things like this, but her world was different with Carter in it.  
>Suddenly a loud crash pulled Sonny's attention away from her day dreams of her and Carter. "Holy shit!."<br>At hearing Carter shout Sonny got nervous. "Carter?" she called out as she walked to the entrance to the shack.  
>There was Carter holding up a spider bigger than Sonny had ever seen before. It was so big it covered Carter's hand completely. "Look at the size of this thing." Carter said admiring the creature she had picked up.<br>However once Sonny's eyes saw the tarantula crawling along Carter's hand and arm, she screamed. "Ew! Oh my gosh, Carter put that down!" Sonny screamed dashing out of the shack faster than Carter thought possible. Carter chuckled to herself before setting the tarantula down on the dusty floor boards, then picked out two of her best fishing poles and her old tackle box her dad gave her when she was twelve.  
>"Hey Sonny?" Carter called out as she walked out of the door. "Blue or green?" she asked talking about which pole Sonny wanted to use.<br>"Why would you pick that thing up?" Sonny shouted still visibly shaken.  
>Carter didn't think Sonny would be so scared of a bug. It wasn't going to hurt her, Carter would've made sure of that. "Calm down." Carter said in that special tone reserved for Sonny. "Relax. Breath, and pick a pole." she said extending both fishing poles with her best smile.<br>Sonny frowned as she reached out for the blue one. Carter teasingly pulled it away before she could grasp it. "Carter." Sonny whined, her frown lifting into a smirk. Carter seemed satisfied that Sonny wasn't as upset anymore, and handed her the pole. "Thank you."  
>"No problem." Carter said tipping her hat. "Now let me show you how to fish."<p>

The two young women strolled down to a clearing next to the water's edge. "This looks good." Carter said bending down to put her tackle box down in the dirt. She looked up at Sonny. "What kind of lure do you want to use?"  
>The comedic actress stared down at the woman she wished would be hers. "What?" She asked confused. Carter reached down into her tackle box and lifted up two lures. A glittering blue rubber worm, and a shining silver plastic minnow. Those were her two best pieces of bait, she always caught decent sized fish when she used them. She didn't use live bait anymore because she couldn't find the time to set the traps. Maintaining live bait was a pain she did not want to relive. "The blue one." Sonny said mainly picking it because it matched her pole.<br>"Alright." Carter said standing to her feet. She reached over and attached the worm to the hook. "Do you know how to cast?" Sonny shook her head, letting Carter know she didn't know how to do that. Carter nodded. "Ok. Well I'm gonna teach you." Carter went and stood behind Sonny. The rancher took both of Sonny's hands in hers, and placed them in certain spots along the pole. Carter then pulled back the fishing rod so that the line fell behind her and the actress that was wrapped in her arms, then she thrust it forwards and watched the line cast out over the river's flowing water. The bait making a plopping sound once it made contact with the water. "There, that's how you cast." Carter said not bothering to remove her arms from around Sonny.  
>The beautiful Californian had stopped paying attention once her crushes arms found her. She loved the feeling, and loved it even more once Carter didn't take them away after she was shown how to cast. Sonny bit her bottom lip and glanced over her shoulder. Carter smiled back at the girl in her arms. Sonny relinquished her bottom and slowly began to lean in towards Carter, her eyelids fluttering closed once she saw Carter begin to lean forward as well. But, before they're lips could meet a strong force yanked on the fishing line cause the young women to knock heads. "Ouch."<br>"Christ." Both girls rubbed their own heads where they had bumped into each other. The line yanked forward again but this time harder. "Whoa.. I think you hooked something big." Carter stated.  
>"I was trying." Sonny mumbled to herself referring to Carter as the thing she wanted to hook. Carter began to try to reel in the line while still standing behind Sonny.<br>Sonny watched as the fishing pole's end bent in front of her as Carter struggled with it. "Jesus Sonny. This thing is putting up one hell of a fight." Carter said as she fought to bring it in. Sonny wasn't sure what she was to do, so she gripped the pole to try to add some support. "Thanks." Carter mumbled. During the battle with whatever was on the other end of the line Carter had grunted once or twice, sending Sonny's mind to a place she never thought it would go. Sonny's palms grew sweaty at the naughty thoughts of Carter, but luckily for her Carter finally had reeled in what was splashing away in the water. "Please tell me you like to eat catfish." Carter said somewhat out of breath.  
>Sonny cleared her throat as she shook away the dirty images that traveled in her brain. "I-I've never tried it b-before." she said as Carter released her arms from around Sonny to grab a hold of the rather large thrashing fish.<br>"Then I'll be sure to skin this and show you some real Louisiana cookin." Carter stated with a grin as she crouched down to work on removing the hook from the catfish's mouth. It got hooked real good. Sonny tilted her head and watched Carter stick her hand in the fishes mouth. Carter finally got the hook out, but then heard a rattling noise. "Don't move." Carter said scanning her surroundings.  
>"Why, what's wrong?" Sonny asked concerned. "Ouch!"<br>"Shit." Carter said spotting the rattlesnake too late. It had already bit Sonny's exposed upper calf. Quickly Carter grabbed a knife from her tackle box and drove it through the rattlesnakes head. She saw the wound on Sonny's leg and was forced to take action. "Sit down.. and don't panic, try to stay calm." she instructed.  
>Sonny did as she was told. She couldn't believe she just got bit by a snake, and how quickly Carter was able to kill it. "..it bit me." she whispered touching the spot.<br>"Yeah it did." Carter said removing the boot from Sonny's right foot to give her better access to the wounded area.  
>"Am I going to die?" Sonny asked feeling her heart hate jump.<br>"No." Carter told her. During training the PPP informed their trainees not to suck the venom out with your mouth, but at this point Carter didn't have much of a choice. She wasn't willing to let Sonny fall ill because Carter just had to follow protocol. "Just stay calm."  
>Sonny nodded and tried to calm herself. But watching Carter lean down and attach her lips to her leg was making that difficult. If she wasn't worried, or paranoid about losing her own life she would probably be enjoying this moment, but for now she was scared. Carter pulled back for a split second to spit out what she had in her mouth before reattaching her lips to the infected area.<br>Once Carter was sure to have gotten it all out, she pulled her mouth away and spit off to her side. "I have to get you back to the house so I can bandage you up." Carter said as she stood. "Stay put. I'll be back." she said before grabbing the fish and walking to the ATV. She lifted the seat to open a compartment underneath. There should really be a first aid kit in here, Carter thought to herself before she threw the fish down in it. She shut the seat and jogged back over to Sonny. "Come on Sunshine, I got ya." The PPP agent said as she bent down to scoop Sonny up bridal style.  
>Sonny clung on to Carter for dear life. The Californian was scared out of her mind. The shock of it was getting the better of her. Carter set her down on the ATV, then placed her boot back on her foot. Carter looked up to see the panic and fear in her eyes. "Calm down. Trust me you'll be fine." she said placing a soft kiss on Sonny's forehead. "I've survived way worse."<br>"You promise?"  
>"I promise." Carter said before getting on the ATV herself. "Hold on back there ok?" she said, and then felt Sonny's arms wrap around her abdomen, and her head rest on her back. Carter cranked up the machine, and slowly but surely accelerated towards her house.<p>

When they pulled up Carter shut off her ATV, and got off. "Don't try to walk. It'll just aggravate it." Carter said reaching under Sonny's legs to pick her up. Sonny rested her head on Carter's shoulder as Carter walked towards the house. She wasn't tired, she just liked being in contact with the other woman. Carter struggled with opening the door but managed to get it done. Carter could take Sonny to the guest bedroom, or she could offer up her own bed. Her bed was much more comfortable. As the PPP agent internally fought with decision making, Sonny felt bad for Carter having to carry her, but she was enjoying it. In the end Carter decided to let Sonny have her room.  
>"Where are we going?" Sonny asked when she saw Carter pass the guest bedroom she was staying in.<br>Carter pushed open her bedroom doors. "I figured you should get the comfiest bed, since walking is gonna sting for the next few hours." she said as she walked over to her bed and gently laid Sonny down, removing her hat and matching cowboy boots in the process.  
>Sonny looked up at the rancher, who at this point was looking like a knight in shinning armor. "Thank you."<br>Carter chuckled. "Don't thank me yet. Alcohol burns."  
>The actresses eyes widened. "Cant you just use peroxide or something less aggressive." Carter shook her head. "Aww man." Sonny huffed. She hated having alcohol put on cuts, it burnt so bad.<br>"I'm gonna go get the first aid kit. You just relax." Carter said the last bit pointing at Sonny.  
>"Yes ma'am." Sonny mockingly saluted. Carter laughed thinking if Sonny only knew how many people had to salute her when she goes to headquarters.<br>The black haired beauty watched Carter exit the room. Once she was gone Sonny reveled in how perfect laying in Carter's bed felt. Everything smelt like Carter. Sonny buried her head in the pillows, basking in the joy of where she was. "You're so weird." Sonny immediately pulled away from the pillows at the sound of Tawni's voice.  
>"Am not." Sonny defended.<br>Tawni couldn't help but giggle at how wrong she was. "Yeah right.. So how did it go? I'm assuming good since your in her room." Tawni said beginning to look around. She really wanted this room instead of the one she got stuck with.  
>Sonny glanced down at her leg. "I got bit by a snake." she said flatly.<br>"Oh my gosh. Are you ok?" Tawni asked concerned, earning a confused look from Sonny. "I mean, wait, no. forget it.. Are you ok?" Tawni didn't even bother with her normal charade. She had been alone all day. Just her and a tv. Lets just say she watched a lot of Oprah.  
>Sonny smiled big at her co-star. "I knew you cared." she gushed. "And, yes I'm fine thanks to Carter."<br>"I don't know that thing looks pretty nasty." The blonde commented on the purple bruise forming on Sonny's leg. Sonny looked back down at it to see the bruise, then threw her head back annoyed. This meant she was going to be wearing lots of jeans.  
>"Carter actually sucked the poison out."<br>Tawni looked at Sonny suspiciously. "With her mouth?" She asked. Sonny only nodded in response. "Oh my god. Did you guys kiss yet?" Tawni asked bouncing her way onto the bed next to Sonny.  
>"No, but almost! We were so close." Sonny exclaimed. "We were fishing and the fishing pole jerked forward.. And we knocked heads instead." she said feeling slightly embarrassed.<br>Tawni laughed at her friends embarrassment. "That would only happen to you Sonny, only to you."  
>Sonny put her hands over her face. "I know." she grumbled. "She was so sweet to me. She actually carried me all the way from the ATV to up here."<br>"I say you just jump her." Tawni said while eyeing her nails. She planned on getting a manicure as soon as they got out of here.  
>"Its not that simple." Sonny replied removing her hands from her face.<br>"It should be." Tawni shot back.  
>"But its not."<br>"It could be."  
>"Whatever."<br>"A rattler came out of nowhere and bit her." At the sound of Carter's voice both actress shut up. "She'll be fine Tay." Carter said as she reentered her room, one hand holding a first aid kit and the other holding the phone up to her ear. "No she actually caught a big catfish, so I was gonna cook that. You should come over and try some." The young actresses sat back and watched Carter talk. "In about two hours." If Taylor was coming over here that meant they weren't going to Taylor's, which made Sonny very happy. "Ok. See you soon." Carter said before hanging up.


	4. Chapter 4

Carter hung up her home phone and walked to the side of the bed. "I'll just leave you two alone." Tawni said as Carter put the house phone down on the bedside table.

"Tawni do like catfish?" The PPP agent asked before Tawni could exit the room.

The blonde turned back around. "Um, Sure." she said having never tried it. She had tried other, more rare kinds of fish and liked them, so she would most likely enjoy whatever Carter was talking about.

Carter nodded her head at the actress then turned her attention back to Sonny. Sonny watched with admiring eyes as Carter put the first aid kit on the edge of the bed, and opened the plastic box. "This might sting a little." The rancher informed the comedic actress as she ripped open a small alcohol pad wipe. Sonny braced herself while she watched Carter unfold the wipe. Then with all the care in the world, Carter softly ran the wipe over Sonny's fresh wound. The black haired beauty hissed once she felt the burning sensation of the pad swiping over her snake bitten skin. "Its okay. Its almost over." Carter said once she was done cleaning the area.

Sonny still felt the burning, that was until Carter began to apply some sort of antibiotic ointment. She carefully dabbed the ointment on the actress's skin. Once that was done she gently slid her hand under Sonny's knee and lifted it so she could start wrapping her up. "Where did you learn all this?" Sonny questioned as she laid there and watched Carter tend to her as if she were a trained paramedic.

"I told you I grew up in Louisiana." Carter said as she continued to wrap the wound. "There were a lot of snakes down by the lake." She said telling Sonny the half truth. Her medical ability was decent, but it was perfected when she went into training for the PPP. "Their you go. All bandaged." Carter said resting her hands on her hips, eyeing her handy work.

Sonny smiled. "Thank you."

"No problem." Carter replied taking her eyes off of Sonny's leg and resting them on the actress's eyes. It was silent for a moment, each girl thinking back to what could've happened at the river bank if it weren't for that fish. "You should keep it elevated." Carter said leaning over Sonny, grabbing a pillow. She carefully placed it under Sonny's hurt leg. "There.. Um if you need anything just holler, I'll hear you.. And, if you want to watch tv the remote is in the drawer."

"Where are you going?" Sonny blurted out.

The PPP agent smiled, and bent down to kiss Sonny on the forehead. "To make dinner." She stated as she pulled away from the actress. Sonny blushed and nodded, and Carter tipped her hat and left the room.

Sonny tilted her head back into Carter's pillows. She loved being in Carter's bed. It was so soft and comfortable. So comfortable that the days events had finally caught up to her and her eyelids fluttered closed as she drifted into slumber.

Carter totted happily downstairs. She couldn't remember the last time she actually cooked dinner. She entered her kitchen and proceeded to skin the catfish her and Sonny caught not too long ago. "So.." A certain blonde spoke dragging out the word. "Oh my gosh, ew! What are you doing to that fish?" Tawni said disgusted as she watched Carter gut the catfish. Tawni did not like blood.

The brunette glanced over to the actress. "Preparing it." Then went back to what she was doing.

"Oh.." Tawni said. But, she came down here for a reason. So she was quick to cut the small talk and get to the point. "When are you gonna kiss Sonny?" She asked bluntly.

Taken off guard, Carter stopped what she was doing and looked over at the blonde. "Excuse me?"

Tawni sighed. "She told me you guys almost kissed, and honestly the way it happened is so Sonny. She doesn't have the best timing." Carter nodded slowly, not really wanting to have this conversation. So, she went back to her task of preparing the fish. "I keep trying to talk some sense into her, but she just wont listen."

This had Carter confused. "What do you mean?" she asked curiously.

"Even a deaf person could see that you two like each other." Tawni stated, then scrunched her eyebrows together. "Wait. I meant a blind person."

Carter didn't reply cause the conversation had her feeling a little awkward. She felt her PPP cell phone vibrate against her ankle, and excused herself from the kitchen. She walked out the front door being sure to close it behind her, she reached down into her boot and pulled out her phone. "Agent Mason." Carter answered without looking at the caller ID first.

"Agent Mason?" Alex's voice emitted through the speaker. "Oh, ok. I get it." the wizard cleared her throat. "Agent Mason this is Nightwing reporting that Operation California is complete. Over."

Nightwing? Carter thought to herself. Where does Alex come up with this crap? She decided it be best if she ignored Alex's playful comment. "Thanks for the help Russo."

"Hey, you're supposed to say over, and for this phone call, its Nightwing"

Carter sighed and face palmed. "Over." she replied, giving into Alex's little game.

In the background Carter could faintly hear Rosie ask Alex who she was talking to. "Oh, just Carter." Then more mumbling. "The wife wants to talk to you." Alex stated using her new nickname for the queen even though they hadn't gotten married yet.

"Alright. Put her on." The PPP agent said. She might as well talk to Rosie about what happened earlier.

….

Once Carter had cooked everything. The catfish, red potatoes, green beans, and biscuits. She called Taylor to let her know, then headed up stairs to tell her guests. Tawni first. Carter knocked on the bedroom door Tawni was residing in. "Tawni, dinner's ready!"

"Ok. I'll be down in a sec." She shouted through the door.

Next was Sonny. Carter sauntered down the hall to her double door bedroom. She opened the door to find a peacefully sleeping Sonny on her bed, all wrapped up in her comforter. The rancher smiled at the sight before quietly walking over to the sleeping beauty. "Sonny." Carter said lightly while placing a hand on her shoulder. The actress didn't nudge. So, Carter shook her gently to try to wake her. "Sonny." This time she spoke a little louder. "Come on sunshine, dinner's ready."

The young actress's eyes fluttered open. A smile gracing her features because Carter was the first thing she saw when she woke up. "Hey." she said tiredly as she stretched her arms.

"Hey, how you feeling?" The PPP agent questioned.

Sonny glanced at Carter's hand, it was still rested on her shoulder. "Good." she said her smile growing bigger. "How about you?"

Carter replied with a smile of her own gracing her lips. "I'm good." She said, taking her hand off of Sonny's shoulder. "But, dinner's getting cold."

"Oh." the young actress said. She had totally forgotten about dinner.

She removed the thick blanket from her body, and went to stand up, but hissed when she felt a sharp pain surge through her leg. "Here let me help you." Carter stated before taking one of Sonny's arms and draping it over her shoulder.

With Carter's help Sonny was able to walk, but she still felt a stinging pain in her leg with every step. She internally battled with a question she wanted to ask the rancher. After the slowly taken seventh step she sighed, giving up, and decided it be easier to just deal with the rejection if Carter refused her request. She stopped walking and that immediately caught Carter's attention. "Carry me?" Sonny asked with her big sparkling brown eyes. Those eyes Carter found nearly impossible to say no to. Even though Carter was worn out, she agreed to carry the comedic actress. With one motion Carter had swooped Sonny up and into her arms, carrying her bridal style out of the room, down the stairs, and into the dining room where the food was already set.

Carefully Carter pulled out a chair with her foot while she held Sonny in her arms. She then gently set her down on to the wooden chair. This whole charade did not go unnoticed by Tawni, or Taylor. They had both watched it happen, both having a different take on it. Tawni was feeling hope that they were getting somewhere, while Taylor felt jealousy pang through her.

Dinner was over shortly. Not much conversation took place, just the occasional praising of Carter's cooking. They may have been in the north, but with Taylor and Carter being the ones cooking they sure ate like they were in the south.

After dinner Carter walked Taylor to the door just to be polite. Taylor fought back the urge to say something about the way her crush, and the stranded girl acted towards one another. "It was nice having you over Tay." Carter said while hugging her neighbor.

The girl from Tennessee hugged Carter back, just enjoying it for now. "Thank you for dinner Carter." She said as they both pulled away from the hug.

"Don't thank me. You cook for me all the time." Carter replied. Taylor gave her one last small smile before she left Carter Mason's home. The blonde fighting to compose herself on her walk home. Quietly telling herself that Sonny would be on her way out of town soon, and everything will go back to normal in a couple of days.

The PPP agent had returned to the dining room to help Sonny return to the bedroom. She once again carried her, and gently placed her back on the soft plush bed. "Carter?" Sonny called her name as she watched Carter remove her boots from her feet. Her hat was taken off long before dinner. Carter turned her attention to the girl laying in her bed. "Stay with me?" She asked quietly. The question took Carter off guard, and that was when Sonny began to panic. "Cause I don't want to put you out or anything, I mean this is your room and I don't want to hog it, I know I got bit so that's why you gave it to me, but you don't have to sleep with me, I mean stay with me! If you don't want to, it just that I-"

Carter cut her off. "I'd love to stay with you!" she yelled over Sonny's ramblings.

"..Oh ok." Sonny blushed, and Carter chuckled at how cute she was when she went on one of her rambling sprees.

Sonny watched Carter's every move as Carter entered her closet, only to come out with the same clothes on, but she did have a change in her hand. Sonny's heart picked up. There was no way Carter was about to change right in front of her. "I'm gonna go take a shower." Carter said pointing in the direction of her bathroom. Sonny only nodded, feeling slightly disappointed that she didn't get a free show. She didn't know what got into her, she never used to think thoughts like that about anyone.

Realization hit Sonny once Carter had walked into the bathroom. She had yet to shower today as well. The actress groaned knowing she had to get up. She didn't want to fall asleep next to Carter smelling bad. Reluctantly she attempted to stand from the bed, a familiar pain traveling through her leg. "Ouch." she hissed, but quickly came up with a solution. The actress stood on one foot and hopped her way to the hall bathroom. She flicked the light on, and shut the door. Then proceeded to get undressed.. Glancing down at her leg she huffed in annoyance. She decided to just keep the bandage on, and let Carter put on a fresh one later. With her mind made up she hopped in the shower.

Carter stepped out of the bathroom all clean and fresh in a pair of baggy red silk pajama bottoms, and an old baseball jersey. Her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion at the sight of her bed being empty. She left Sonny here, right? Carter decided to look around the house to see if she could find the beautiful girl with black hair.

As soon as Carter turned into the upstairs hall, the hall bathroom door flew open and out stepped the lovable Sonny Monroe in nothing but a towel. Seeing a wet and dripping Sonny, Carter's body temperature sky rocketed. It wasn't what she was expecting. Carter stood with her mouth dangling open, not really aware of her own staring. Sonny had frozen in place, but when she noticed Carter was scanning her body she let a confident smirk fall upon her lips. The actress pushed away the pain in her leg, and sauntered across the hall into the guest bedroom that her suitcase was in, making sure to sway her hips in the process.

Carter shook her head clear once Sonny had vanished from her sight. 'I cant believe I just stared and didn't say anything. I'm a damn PPP agent for god sakes.' Carter thought to herself as she made her way back to her room.

After a few minutes had passed Sonny reentered Carter's bedroom, dressed for bedtime in black short shorts that said 'So Random' across her butt, and a loosely fitted white v neck. "Um.. I kinda didn't know how to shower and not get this wet." Sonny said glancing down at her soaked bandage.

Carter did her best to get her hormones under control. She was beginning to feel like a teenager again. She thought she was passed the raging hormone stage, after all she's 24. "Just, uh, just take a seat and I'll rewrap you."

Sonny did as she was told a took a seat on the edge of the bed while Carter went and retrieved the first aid kit once again. When she came back, she knelt down, and carefully began to unwrap Sonny's wounded leg. The beautiful actress watched on, seemingly falling more for Carter with every wrap of a new bandage. Once the PPP agent had finished, she pushed the first aid kit under the bed and looked up at Sonny. Sonny gave her a small smile. "Thanks." She said quietly.

"It was nothing." Carter said standing up, and stretching while a yawn escaped her. "You still want me to stay with you?" Sonny blushed and nodded. Her nerves finding her as she turned and crawled into bed. Carter walked to the other side and slide in under the covers.

The girls laid on their naturally more comfortable side, which coincidently meant they were facing each other. Their eyes connected and a few moments passed before Sonny spoke. "You never told me how a girl from Louisiana ended up in Wisconsin." She was curious to know the answer.

"Well." Carter started. "About four months or so after I graduated high school my grandpa died, and left me his ranch in his will."

Sonny's face softened. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"No. Don't be. We weren't close or anything." Carter stated. Then a comfortable silence fell over them as their eyes seemed to melt into each others. "How did you get it into acting?"

At this question Sonny smiled brightly. "I was a huge fan of So Random, and they needed a new cast member so they asked people to send in audition tapes. So, I sent one in and next thing I know I'm getting flown out to Hollywood."

"That quick?" Carter asked.

Sonny shrugged and spoke with a playful tone. "What can I say? I like to get things done." She said pretending to buff her nails on her shirt.

The PPP agent sensed Sonny's confidence and decided to challenge it. "Is that why it's taken you so long to try to kiss me?" At that question Sonny's jaw dropped. She hadn't expected it at all.

"U-uh.. Uhh." The actress stuttered. "What?" That last word flew out of her mouth a little more high pitched than intended.

Carter scooted closer to the distraught actress. A blush crept up on Sonny's cheeks. "You said you like to get things done.. So let's do this." it was like Carter had switched over into Agent Mason mode. She was now looking at this as a mission, and Carter never failed on her missions. Sonny bit down on her bottom lip hard, her eyes flickering between Carter's lips and her brown eyes. Agent Mason closed her eyes, and leant forward and pressed her lips to Sonny's

Sonny's heart felt like it was going to jump out of her throat. Carter's sudden boldness took her by surprise, but she was sure to regain her composer and kiss back after a few seconds.

That night the two tangled together, rolling around in the plush bedding. Kissing for hours. Not feeling the need to go any further than just lips gliding along lips, and tongues along tongues.

…

The next morning Carter's alarm rang out loudly. Carter groaned at the blasting beeping. She had only fallen asleep three hours ago. A heavy weight shuffled on her chest. It was Sonny. The two fell asleep wrapped up in each other. This only made Carter more frustrated. She did not want to get up because all she wanted to do today was stay in bed and repeat last night, and if Sonny wanted to go further Carter wouldn't stop her. The PPP agent wouldn't feel right being the one to initiate further actions because Sonny was 18, and that's a good six years younger than her. 'I feel old.' Carter thought when she realized their age gap.

But, her sense of duty washed over her, and pulled her out of bed. She carefully slid the young actress off of her and got up for the day. After she was dressed, and ready to head out to the fields she walked over to her bed. She took in the sight of Sonny just laying there snoozing away. Carter bent down and placed a soft kiss to the younger girls temple before exiting her room and heading to the fields.

….

When Sonny woke, she had a smile plastered on her face. Carter wasn't there, but she knew that Carter had things to attend to. Sonny stretched out on the bed and just took in the moment. Then she heard her stomach grumble. "Food." Sonny said to herself as motivation to get out of bed. She slowly got up, dragging her feet when she walked. Her leg felt much better, the pain was almost unnoticeable.

She rubbed at her eyes, still smiling as bright as ever, as she stood in front of Tawni's door. 'She's not gonna believe me' Sonny thought to herself as she brought her hand up to knock on the door in front of her. The knocked three times before entering the room. "Good Morning." Sonny almost sang to a stretching Tawni.

The blonde was dressed in one of her many track suits, this one was hot pink. "Someone's happy."

Sonny giggled. "Yep." she said cheerfully. "Do you want to know why?"

Tawni took a deep breath. "Sure." she said dully. Tawni is not a morning person, Sonny however totally is.

"Carter and I kissed!" Sonny beamed excitedly.

"What!" the blonde exclaimed shocked that it actually happened. She didn't actually think Sonny would have the guts to kiss a girl. "Details! Now!"

….

Carter was working away, a steady sweet soaking into her clothes. She was headed to the barn to make sure the horses had hay. She loved to ride them, and she normally lets them run free through the fenced in fields. The only time she locked them up in the barn is when a storm is on its way. But, the skies were clear and her day of work was almost over.

Half way to her destination, a loud roaring was heard. Carter immediately spun around, just in time to see a red blur drive past her ranch at high speeds. The PPP agent clenched her teeth together hoping that that wasn't what, or who, she thought that was. Carter ran to the barn. Only to find it empty. "Alex." Carter mumbled angrily before walking back out.

Alex came speeding down the dirt road, leaving a huge dust trial behind her. Carter looked down and took deep breaths to try and contain her anger as Alex drove passed her with a smirk across her face.

Carter waited for Alex. She knew if she went into the barn to meet her she would do something she regretted because she wouldn't be able to control her temper. "Hey there secret agent." Alex greeted, clearly in a better mood that Carter.

Carter took in one more deep breath before turning to face the wizard. "What the hell was that?" She asked angrily.

Alex scrunched her eyebrows together. "..A test drive?" she said in a 'duh' type of tone.

The PPP agent couldn't respond. She just couldn't, she knew better than to let her temper get the better of her. She walked past Alex to look at the car. Dirt covered the sides from Alex's high speed drag race style driving. "You're gonna clean that." Carter told the wizard, her Louisiana accent becoming a little more noticeable when she's enraged.

Alex sighed. "Fine." she whined as she reached into her boot to retrieve her wand. "I was just trying to have a little fun." The wizard mumbled to herself. She knew she'd never get a sports car of her own. So she'd figure she'd use the opportunity while she had it to drive one.

With a few lowly mumbled words, the red sports car was magically cleaned and shinier than when Carter first saw it. "Thank you." Carter said lowly.

Alex even though she hated it, felt bad for stressing out Carter. "Is there anything else you have to do today?' she asked.

"Just clean the pig pen, and feed the chickens." the rancher replied.

Carter watched as Alex waved her wand around, the tip lighting up. "Ok. There. Its all done."

…

That day Carter walked in her home at 3:22pm. The earliest she had been home in a while. The first thing she saw when she walked through the door was Sonny curled up on her couch in a pair of blue skinny jeans and a black v-neck on, eating some chocolate ice cream. Carter thought it was pretty early for ice cream, but shrugged it off as she removed her hat and set it on its hook by the door. Her boots clunking against the hard wood floor caught Sonny's attention. She smiled up at the rancher. "Your home early."

Carter nodded then plopped down on the sofa next to Sonny, slightly turned so she was facing her. "Yep." Then almost as if it was a daily routine, she leaned over and peck Sonny's cheek.

The younger of the two blushed. "Want some?" Sonny asked lifting up a spoonful of her treat to Carter's lips. Carter accepted and took a bite. The two of them sat there, Sonny taking a bite, then feeding Carter a bite until the bowl was empty. "How was working the field?" Sonny questioned as she leant over to place the bowl down on the coffee table.

"It went by a lot faster than I thought it would." Carter said honestly while Sonny stared down at her hand before lightly touching it, almost afraid to grab a hold of it. Carter smiled at her shyness before taking Sonny's hand in her own. "I fixed the car too."

The actress raised an eyebrow at the twenty four year old. "You did all your ranch work, fixed the car, and you're home early?" Sonny asked, to which Carter only nodded her head. "Wow. You're amazing." Sonny said with a toothy grin, but then realization set in. Her smiled faded quickly "But.. I'm not ready to leave yet."

Carter was torn. What was she supposed to say. Would it really be appropriate for her to spill her guts after only knowing this girl for a few days? "Well.. I don't exactly want you to leave either."

"..Can I come back?" Sonny asked quietly. "..After I'm done visiting my family.." she finished looking up to meet Carter's eyes.

The PPP agent didn't hesitate to answer. "Please do."

Sonny nodded. Then she bit down on her bottom lip as her eyes fell to Carter's lips. "..I really want to kiss you." She said in almost a whisper.

"Then do it." Carter said almost challenging the actress as she leaned forward. Carter stopped just before their lips could connect, she wanted Sonny to travel the small space left. And, Sonny did. She closed the gap between them. Carter could taste Sonny's cherry flavored lip gloss, and she was loving it.

Tawni was descending the stairs and once she reached the bottom she caught sight of a steamy make out session taking place on the couch. She let a grin slip onto her face as she walked into the kitchen, the two women too wrapped up in each other to notice the blonde. Tawni soon came back into the living room, a water bottle in hand, and took a seat on Carter's white leather chair. She opened her mouth to make a comment to the two love birds, but stopped once she heard a moan escape Sonny. Tawni decided it was best not to interrupt, and as quietly as she possibly could, headed back upstairs.

The kisses were getting heated as tongues ran across each other. Sonny's hands lost in Carter's hair, and Carter's hands gripped Sonny's waist and knee. Carter wanted more contact, and even though she said she wouldn't initiate anything, she did. The PPP agent grabbed Sonny by her waist and pulled her onto her lap so that the actress was straddling her. Sonny unexpectedly removed her mouth from Carter's and brought it to the rancher's ear to nibble, lick, and suck the sensitive flesh. Carter let a moan fall from her lips, and the comedic actress on top of her smiled as she traced kisses down Carter's jaw. It was almost as if the two women couldn't control themselves. Carter's hands ran up and down the actress's thighs making her moan as she kissed down Carter's neck to her pulse point. Sonny knew she hit the right spot when she heard Carter moan again, and felt her hands grip her backside. The actress let out her own soft moan at the new physical contact, then reattached her lips to the rancher beneath her. Low moans and heavy breathing escaped the both of them as their kisses continued to pick up heat and momentum. Sonny found her hands slowly sliding down Carter's chest. She took a risk and let her hands wonder where they pleased, ending up with them being placed over Carter's breasts. She gave them a light squeeze, and felt the vibration of Carter's low moan radiate through her mouth. This was something Sonny had never experienced before. This feeling of want and need was new to her. Never had she felt she needed someone as much as she felt she needed Carter. No other kiss could even compare. Slowly Sonny pulled away, her heart racing. The two women looked into each others eyes as they struggled to get their breathing under control. Both had insanely dark eyes screaming and begging for more.

Sonny couldn't take it. She broke first. She dove back in, and with purpose. She wasn't going to see Carter for two weeks after tomorrow, and she'd be damned if she left Carter thinking that she wasn't the best. Carter came back with just as much passion. The two grabbed and groped every almost every part of each other they could get their hands on. Sonny's hands massaging away at Carter's breast, while Carter's hands roamed dangerously close to Sonny's centre. Sonny was wishing she would just touch her already, she involuntary bucked her hips wanting that contact. Something had gotten into Sonny, she was never like this, ever, but there was just something about Carter that drove her crazy.

Carter found it increasingly difficult to control herself. She lost the inner battle with herself as she shifted their positions so that Sonny was lying on the sofa with Carter on top. Carter began an assault on the young actress's neck. The PPP agent worked her leg in between Sonny's and began grinding it slowly against her jean covered centre. "Oh.. Carter." Sonny moaned out at the new feeling she was experiencing. Her hands tangling back into the rancher's hair, encouraging her to continue ravishing her neck and collar bone. She did not want Carter to stop.

Sonny felt something building up inside of her, and she let out a string of moans. This let Carter know that she must be close to the edge, so the rancher picked up the speed. Carter's hands ran up and down Sonny's sides as she reattached her lips to Sonny's. Soon the black haired actress pulled her lips away from the PPP agent as her body reacted to reaching an orgasm. Carter slowed her pace as Sonny repeatedly moaned out Carter's name.

"Oh my gosh. That felt so good." Sonny said breathing hard, leaving Carter with a satisfied smirk on her face because of what she was able to do to the beautiful actress. Both girls were covered in a thin layer of sweat. The Californian had never let anyone touch her to the point where her body reacted like that. She leaned up and pecked Carter's lips.

….

Later that night they headed over to Taylor's house for dinner. Carter and Sonny walked hand in hand, their fingers laced together. Tawni walked just a few steps behind them. This whole thing was fun and games for Tawni until she had to sit through hearing Sonny moaning Carter's name. Tawni made a mental note not to sit on that couch ever again. She may not have seen what happened, but she heard enough to know _something_ happened.

The three girls entered Taylor's home. Carter released Sonny's hand as she walked into the kitchen in search of Taylor. "Carter!" Taylor shouted angrily.

"What?" Carter replied thoroughly confused as to why she was getting yelled at.

The blonde from Tennessee placed one hand on her hip and looked down at Carter's feet. "You know what."

The rancher looked down to see she still had her boots on. "Oh. My bad Tay." Carter said removing her shoes from her feet and walking out of the kitchen to put them by the front door. Her mind was still reveling in the moment her and a certain actress shared.

Sonny caught the whole interaction and laughed quietly at Carter's mistake. "Hey there Sonny, Tawni." Taylor said greeting them as nicely as she could, a fake smile plastered on her face. She couldn't wait for Sonny to get her pampered little California butt out of here. The two actresses greeted her just as nicely. Only they knew how to put up a front, after all, they are actresses.

"Ok. I don't know about you ladies, but I'm starving." Carter announced as she came back into the kitchen. "Let's eat shall we?"

"Yes!" Sonny exclaimed, and Tawni shook a little bit getting a flash back to all the noises coming from downstairs. "I'm very hungry."

"Yeah. I bet you worked up an appetite." Tawni mumbled quietly to herself so no one else could hear her.

"Alright. Well y'all just get settled in the dining room, and Carter and I will bring diner out to you." Taylor said.

Sonny happily complied, she felt safe and content that her and Carter had built a strong bond. She no longer worried about Taylor since she was absolutely positive Carter didn't have feelings for her. She did feel a bit bad that Taylor liked Carter, and here she comes randomly taking Carter from her.. But, Carter chose her, so it's all good. "Come on Tawni." Sonny said taking her co-star's hand and pulling her into the dining room. Sonny was clearly happy.

As Carter and Taylor brought out plates from the cabinets, Taylor couldn't help but notice that there was something different about Carter. "Carter, are you ok?" she asked because she didn't really know what else to say.

The PPP agent turned to look at her friend. "Perfect." Carter said with a genuine smile.

"Ok. Let me rephrase that.." The blonde said as she struggled to find the right words. "..You look.. Different in a way."

Carter looked at the blonde confused. "Like in a good way, or a bad way?" she asked before picking up a dish to take to the dinner table.

"I'm not sure." Taylor said picking up the other dish of food.

That's where that conversation ended. Carter wasn't going to tell her about what her and Sonny had been up to. Carter wasn't stupid she knew Taylor liked her. Diner went on with small talk here and there, and with Tawni giving Sonny meaningful glares whenever some flirting went on between Sonny and Carter. Then Sonny remembered that Carter had fixed the car. "Oh Tawni! I forgot to tell you something."

Tawni silently prayed it didn't have anything to do with Carter, she couldn't take it. She would be scared for life if she wasn't already. Hearing someone you look at as a sister moaning, isn't nice, its horrifying. "What?" she asked, trying to hide her nervousness. Surely she wouldn't say anything in front of Taylor. Sonny isn't mean. With that thought Tawni relaxed. Sonny is nice girl, she wouldn't talk about that kind of thing. But, Tawni had to admit she was a little curious. She would want to know the details like any good friend, but she would never under any circumstance want to _hear_ them ever again.

As much as it saddened Sonny to leave, she did want to visit her family, and thankfully they got those extra weeks off so coming back to spend time with Carter wasn't a big deal. "Carter fixed the car."

"That's fantastic!" A blonde exclaimed, it just wasn't the blonde everyone was expecting. "I knew you could do it Carter." Taylor said looking over to Carter, trying to cover up her over excitement for Sonny's departure.

Taylor's outburst only cause an awkward silence until Tawni broke it. "Um.. Yeah thanks Carter.. So tomorrow then?" Tawni eagerly asked her co-star.

"If that's when you want to leave.." Sonny replied.

Tawni looked over to Carter. "Sorry Carter, but I have to get out of these woods." She said before turning back to Sonny. "Please can we go tomorrow?" The blonde actress practically begged.

The other actress only giggled at her friends need to get back to the concrete jungle. "Yeah, but we're coming back in two weeks."

Tawni looked over at Carter annoyed, knowing she was the reason they would be back. "Fine. At least this time I'll be prepared."

"Wait." Taylor said. "You're coming back?"

The black haired beauty gave her trademark smile while staring into Carter's eyes. "Yep."

**Sorry if there's any mistakes. I didn't take anytime to re-read it. I was just happy I was finally able to complete this chapter. I think there's gonna be one more chapter. I don't really know.. **


End file.
